


解冬之春

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 纳尼亚的国王和女王们发现了一个新世界：一个同样被冰封的地方。在那里，人们不被信任，战争正在快速逼近……如果他们在那里，一定有原因。佩文西怎么能帮助北方呢？他们在维斯特洛的目标是什么？
Relationships: Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Peter Pevensie/Sansa Stark, Susan Pevensie/Jon Snow
Series: 译文 translate [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameBaggio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Spring That Thaws The Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581196) by [MadameBaggio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio). 



> 这部作品忽略了整个第七季。  
> 所以，简单地说，琼恩被加冕为北境之王，但他没有去见丹妮，而是在艾莉亚和布兰回家的时候逗留了一会儿。

“陛下，我们准备出发了。”

“谢谢你，欧瑞斯。”彼得朝半人马点点头。“怎么花了这么长时间?”他朝着门的方向喊。

“你觉得呢?”露西翻着白眼走了出来。“或者你觉得是谁?”

图姆纳斯先生坐在年轻的女王旁边，窃笑起来。“我会把这些留着，等你回来再处理，我的女王。”他一边说，一边看着手上的文件。

“你还不如烧了它们。”露西嘟囔着。

“露西。”苏珊走进房间，梳理着她的辫子，责备道。“你这样可不太像个女王。”

露西朝她姐姐天真地微笑了一下，然后她发现苏珊是一个人。“真的吗?埃德蒙在哪里?”

“我在这儿!”最后一个国王几乎跑了过来，把剑绑在腰带上。

“终于来了。”彼得怒气冲冲地说。“我们得走了。赫尔卡说他们在东部边境看到了狼群。”

“难以置信。”露西咆哮道。“都快十年了。那个女巫怎么还有动物对她忠心耿耿呢?”

“这就是您要查明的，陛下。”图姆纳斯先生离开房间时说。

“我们走吧。”彼得向门口点了点头。

* * *

黎明破晓时分，第一缕阳光开始照亮天空。早晨的空气有点冷，但并不是特别的冷。

露西把披肩披在肩上，让苏珊帮她固定辫子。

当彼得走到门口时，突然刮起一阵风，把门和房间里的其他门一起关上了。“什么?”国王很困惑。尤其是当他试图转动旋钮的时候，它没有动。“这是怎么了?”

埃德蒙在房间里四处张望。“是我的问题……还是天变黑了?”

其他的佩文西兄弟姐妹环顾四周——好像所有的灯都在闪烁，让他们在黑暗中呆了一秒钟。然而，当他们回过神来时，他们发现一件事：自己已经不再在凯尔帕拉维尔城堡了。

这主要是因为他们站在一个巨大的大厅中央，身穿盔甲、佩剑的士兵正要向他们发起攻击。

“哦，太好了。”埃德蒙嘟囔着，“我猜，我们不在纳尼亚了。”

哦，阿斯兰……


	2. Chapter 2

琼恩·雪诺疲惫不堪，筋疲力尽。

他觉得自己的问题越积越多，越积越多，永远也解决不了。每当他觉得事情变得简单时，就会发生一些事情。

就像现在。

他们正处在预计将是一个漫长冬季的第一年，面临着异鬼的大举入侵。

主要的问题是，由于战争和波尔顿家族的疏忽，北方完全没有准备好迎接漫长的冬季。他的人民可能会挨饿。

至于异鬼，丹妮莉丝女王提出，只要琼恩屈膝，她就会帮忙对付他们。

北境拒绝这么做。领主们不愿意，他的姐妹们——表姐妹们——也不愿意。琼恩不想这么做。

然而，丹妮莉丝坚决地说：除非琼恩跪下，否则不会有人来帮忙。

——实际上，这是现在谈话的主题。

每一个北方领主都在他的大厅里，要求他们采取行动，或者至少要求他们给出答案。屋里的噪音只是被外面的暴风雪加重了——外面刮着刺骨的狂风。

领主们指责琼恩想要屈膝，因为他流着坦格利安的血，而艾莉亚已经威胁要使用暴力一百次了。即使是珊莎的魅力和礼貌也无法控制今晚的人群。

一阵风吹过大厅，所有的蜡烛——甚至是壁炉——都熄灭了，把它们留在黑暗中几乎整整一分钟，直到它们自己复活。

然而，当光线回来时，大厅中间站着四个陌生人。

大家都惊讶得呆住了一会儿。琼恩只能震惊地看着那两个男人和两个女人——他们看起来也很困惑。

“到底他妈的怎么回事？”艾莉亚站在他那边说。

这使得他们都从恍惚状态中清醒过来。领主们开始拔出剑，同时大声喊叫。中间的两个男人也拔出了他们的剑，准备保卫自己。

格洛弗勋爵威胁地向前迈了一步。其中一个穿蓝色夹克的女人绝望地转过身来，直到她的眼睛落在了他身上。

“大人!”她喊道。“求你了!如果你保证我的兄弟姐妹不会受到伤害，我们就放下武器!”

“苏珊!”那个金发男子冲她吼道。

“安静，彼得!”她厉声回答，然后又把她的蓝眼睛转向他。“求您了，我求您了，大人。我向你保证——如果我能得到你的诺言。”

“所有人!放下你们的剑!”琼恩叫道，他的声音在大厅里响起，“我向你们保证，放下武器，你和你的兄弟姐妹就不会受到伤害。”

“苏珊，不!”金发男子试图抓住她的胳膊。

“彼得，照做就是了!”她又厉声说道。

然后，她放下弓箭，解开剑带。另一个女人依然犹豫不决地仿效她的榜样。另外两个男人交换了看法，但最终还是做了同样的事。

领主们仍在大喊大叫，要求解答，大喊着“巫术”的事情，但是他们还是呆在原地不动。

“艾莉亚。布蕾妮。”琼恩对那两个女人说话时，眼睛没有离开客人。”检查女人身上是否藏有武器。达沃斯，男人也一样。”

四个兄弟姐妹举起了手，显然是投降了，让他们自己接受检查。艾莉亚从那个穿黄色衣服的女人那里拿出了数量惊人的刀子，达沃斯也对那个穿绿色衣服的男人做了同样的事情。

“把他们带到牢房里去。”琼恩命令道。“在我再次召唤他们之前，谁也不许碰他们。”

即使在布蕾妮和达沃斯陪同他们四人离开大厅的时候，领主们议员们仍然不断要求答案。

当他们大声谈话的时候，琼恩偶然看了一眼珊莎，但是看到她的眼睛盯着一扇窗户。暴风雪过去了，外面的天空非常晴朗，他可以看到月亮。

* * *

“嗯，我想我们有麻烦了。”露西一边环顾牢房一边说。

埃德蒙只是翻了翻眼睛。

彼得叹了口气。“现在怎么办？”他问苏珊。

当她意识到他们所处的危险时，她寻找他们的领袖，因为那将是唯一能够保护他们的人。当她环顾大厅时，发现那个男人出人意料地容易，他就在房间的中央，在讲台上。即使没有王冠，很明显他是他们的领袖。

她向他求助，她松了一口气，因为他是个守信用的人，至少到目前为止是这样。

“这里很冷。”露西从她的位置打了个哆嗦。

“自从我们到了纳尼亚，我还从来没有这么冷过。”埃德蒙在靠墙的地方喃喃自语。

他们都交换了眼神，因为他们的想法都一样，但只有埃德蒙敢说出来。

“你认为…………”露西吃了一惊，但是彼得摇了摇头，默默地指着那个看守他们牢房的高个女人。

“我们只能等，”苏珊说，“一旦他们的主人给我们会见的机会，我们就能解释这一切了。”

她的兄弟姐妹们看了她一眼，因为他们能解释什么呢？他们也不知道他们是怎么到这儿的。

“我很冷。”露西叹了口气。

那里只有两条毯子，男孩们已经把它们给了他们的姐妹们，但是这还不够，真的不够。

“和彼得坐在一起，我和埃德坐在一起。我们尽量让彼此保持温暖。”苏珊对妹妹笑着说。

苏珊看见彼得在露西的太阳穴上亲了一下。她希望他们能处理好这件事。他们必须这么做。

* * *

“我们该怎么办？”琼恩问周围的人。

“领主们在外面大喊‘巫术’。”珊莎告诉他。“他们要求得到答案。好消息是他们暂时忘记了龙后。”她干巴巴地说完。

琼恩叹了口气，“你觉得怎么样，艾莉亚？”

“我不懂巫术，但我对那个大厅了如指掌。他们不可能那么快就赶到那里——蜡烛才刚闪了一下。”

达沃斯爵士指出：“我们都可以说，我们见过更奇怪的事情。”。

这是真的。艾莉亚接受过能变脸的刺客的训练，琼恩死了，龙飞过维斯特洛大陆。

“嗯，这里有人比我们更有经验。”珊莎提醒他们。

他们交换了一下眼神。艾莉亚呻吟道：“你是说‘三眼’布兰？他只在自己想说话的时候说话！”

珊莎警告地看了她一眼，但艾莉亚知道她姐姐也有同样的感觉。布兰是个奇怪的人，这些天他只在自己想说话的时候才说话，很少睡觉或吃饭，即使他说话，也是用谜语。要从他那里得到一个直接的答案是极其困难的，但是他们还能问谁呢？

达沃斯爵士借口去找布兰，琼恩深吸了一口气。他现在的生活不需要这样的问题。

当时北境还在为他是坦格利安家族成员的事实而感到震惊——事实上，他还没有完全接受这个事实——当时有这么多人生活在这里，当时有两个女王正准备为了一个王位而毁掉这片土地。

他的思绪又回到了那个和他说话的女人身上。她有一种高贵的气质，好像她是个出身名门的贵妇人。她也很聪明；她发现向琼恩寻求保护是最安全的办法，于是就去了。他认为她不是年纪最大的，但是其他三个人都听从了她。

她也……很漂亮，非常漂亮。

琼恩以前见过漂亮的女人：珊莎非常漂亮；但是她有些不一样。超越美的东西。

苏珊，那个男人是这么叫她的。

* * *

“陛下。”达沃斯清了清嗓子，走进房间。

米拉把布兰推进房间时，琼恩看着他。他的表弟有一种神气，好像他只是做他想做的事。即使是现在，当他请他来的时候，看起来好像他已经预料到了，而且只是因为他想去才去的。布兰肯定不是琼恩记忆中的那个男孩。

“布兰。”他朝她点了点头。“你对我们的客人有什么看法？”

“我昨天看到了一个关于他们的幻象。”他平静地回答。

艾莉亚哼了一声，“当然，你确实看到了。”

琼恩没有理睬艾莉亚，而是按住布兰。“你知道有四个人会出现在临冬城的大厅中央吗？”

“我知道有四个兄弟姐妹会来。”他解释说。“我看到他们：战斗，带来春天。”

“你说什么？”珊莎看着她。“带来春天？我们还有好几年的冬天呢。”

“他们以前做过。”布兰继续说道，他的声音没有任何变化，也没有任何情绪。“你可以去问那位他们称之为‘温柔女王’的女士。我看见她骑在一头狮子的背上，与一支军队作战。她可以证实，也可以否认。”

艾莉亚翻了个白眼。琼恩担心她会失去他们。

“暴风雪在他们到达之后就停止了。”布兰提醒他们。

“哪一个是‘温柔女王’？”珊莎问。

“只要叫这个名字就行了。”琼恩决定。“看看他们中是否有人对此有所回应。”他看着达沃斯爵士。“把‘温柔女王’带来见我。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苏珊和琼恩正式面对面，会擦出火花吗？  
> 其他人呢？  
> 让我们看看会发生什么！

看守他们的那个女人——露西发现她叫布蕾妮——让别人给他们拿来另外两条毯子，这让苏珊大大松了一口气。她害怕他们被叫到国王面前——或者不管他的头衔是什么——来解释他们自己，因为他们怎么能解释他们来自另一个世界呢？

如果这些人不认为他们是被派来刺杀他们国王的刺客，那他们就走运了。

那个在埃德蒙和彼得身上搜过武器的老人走了进来，看了他们一眼。“温柔女王？”他喊道。

苏珊条件反射地回答：“是的，大人？”

听到她的回答，那人自己也显得很惊讶。“国王想和你说话，女士。”

彼得站起来，问道：“你们的国王怎么知道她的名字？”。

“彼得，别这么没礼貌。”苏珊责备地站了起来。她把毯子递给露西。“我会和你们的国王谈谈。”她告诉那个男人。

“不是一个人！”彼得立即抗议道。

“不管他想要什么。”苏珊几乎对她哥哥发出嘶嘶的声音。“他已经证明了自己是个言而有信的人，我们确实欠他一个解释。”

苏珊的声音温柔而平静，但她的眼神告诉彼得，如果他不闭嘴，她就杀了他。

许多年后，彼得变得足够聪明，能够理解这一点，并保持沉默。

那人打开牢门，苏珊走过时向他点了点头。他严厉地向布蕾妮点了个头，于是他们就离开了。

那个男人走在她前面，两个卫士紧跟在苏珊后面。他们默默地走着，直到来到一扇门前。

他为苏珊开了门，她走进了房间。她之前见过的那个男人——国王，正坐在一张桌子后面。他有一张严肃的脸，皱着眉头，但是他相当英俊。他很年轻，但脸上的疤痕表明他是一个勇士。他的身材相当魁梧。

在他的右边，有一个美丽的红发女人——也许是他的王后？在他的左边有一个黑发女人，穿着马裤，有一张非常不友好的脸。在房间的一个角落里，有一个男孩坐在那里，一个头发乱蓬蓬的女孩坐在他旁边，像在躲迷藏似的（存在感很低）。

“陛下。”苏珊漂亮地行了个屈膝礼，发现那个男人对这个称呼皱起眉头——也许他们用的是不同的东西？但他没有纠正她。

“我是琼恩·坦格利安，北境之王。”他告诉她。“你是谁，从哪里来？”

“我的国王……”她小心翼翼地说。“我很乐意回答这个问题，但我担心如果我这样做，你会认为我疯了。”

这两个和国王亲近的女人用同样的方式拱起她们的眉毛，以至于苏珊确信她们是姐妹，或者至少是亲戚。国王皱着眉头。“不管怎样，我都会听你的回答。”

她点点头。她的姿势很完美，因为现在形象是必不可少的。“我是苏珊，‘温柔女王’，纳尼亚王国的统治者，银色海岸的女公爵，纳尼亚弓箭手的酋长，最高狮子勋章的女爵士。”

每个人都盯着她看。

“对不起，我们太喜欢头衔了。你应该听听彼得的。”她说。

“狮子？”黑发女子重复道。“她是兰尼斯特家的人！”她指责道。

苏珊控制住了拱起眉毛的冲动。“我对‘兰尼斯特’一无所知。我是个女王。我不为任何人服务。”

国王扬起眉毛，但是那个红发女人咧嘴笑了笑：“你说纳尼亚？”

“是的，女士。那是我的国家。”

“从来没听说过。”黑发女子说，这又一次成为了一种指控。

他们都互相看了看，一个接一个地摇了摇头，得出的结论是没有人听说过这件事。

然而，苏珊并不感到惊讶，她早就料到了这一点。

“是不是超越了维斯特洛大陆？”国王问。

“陛下，我相信，这实际上超出了您的世界。”她诚实地回答道。

面对她的话，那个还坐在那里的男孩向前移动了一点，显然很感兴趣。苏珊终于意识到他坐在轮椅上。

“在我们的世界之外？”黑发女子问道。“那是什么意思？”

“我告诉过你们，我的话听起来会很疯狂。”苏珊提醒他们。

“你当然知道。”那个女人再次指责道。

“艾莉亚。”国王悄悄地提醒道，但他的目光从未离开过苏珊。“这就是你把春天带到的世界吗？”他想知道。

苏珊无法掩饰她的惊讶。“你怎么知道的？”她问道，有那么一瞬间忘了他是国王，应该这样称呼他。

“这么说是真的了？”国王身边的红发女郎想知道。

“嗯，是的，但不是因为我和我的兄弟姐妹有什么魔力。”她急忙解释。“这是一个预言的一部分。我们抵达纳尼亚，结束了长达100年的冬天。”

“从哪里来？”国王问。

哦，阿斯兰，这会变得更糟。“从我们最初的世界。”

“所以，你是在告诉我们，在我们的世界之外，还有两个世界？”艾莉亚冷淡地问道。

“更可能是一千个，女士。”苏珊回答。“无限的可能性。”

“这太荒谬了，”艾莉亚对国王说，“她疯了。”

“陛下。”苏珊尽量用她的声音来掩饰她的担心。她必须坚强，她必须让他相信他们不是个麻烦。“我们对你和你的人民没有恶意。我们甚至不知道自己怎么会来到这儿，被你们的人包围。”

国王看着她，但是一句话也没说，所以她认为这是在鼓励她继续。“让我们离开，我们将离开你的王国。我向你保证。”

那个安静的男孩看起来想说点什么，但是选择不说。另外两个女人正看着国王，等着他。

“你们四个是兄弟姐妹吗？”他问道。

“是的，国王。”

“你就是女王？”

“我们一起统治纳尼亚，”她解释说，“我们四个是纳尼亚的国王和女王。”

他和那个红头发的女人交换了一个眼神。“这么说，你结婚了。”他总结道。

不管苏珊期待的是什么，都不是那个结论。“我……我只是说，我们是兄弟姐妹。”

“那又怎样？”他坚持道。

这是什么地方？他怎么会认为这样的问题恰当呢？“我们没有结婚，陛下。”

“你为什么一直叫他‘陛下’？”红发女郎好奇地问。

“这个头衔不合适吗？”苏珊困惑地问。

“不，姑娘。”是那个年长的男人回答。“应该是‘阁下’。”

“哦，我请求您的原谅，阁下。我无意冒犯。”

“没什么大不了的。”他对她的关心不屑一顾，仿佛根本不在乎似的。“我们这里有个问题，你明白吗？我不能让你和你的家人离开，因为我不确定你不会伤害我的人民。不过，我也不能把你们关起来，因为你们什么也没做。”

“恕我冒昧，阁下。”苏珊恭敬地表示。“也许，我们可以留下来为你们服务。这样，你们就能一直盯着我们，而且我们还是有用的。”

“我还以为，你谁也不为呢。”他提醒她自己的话。

“我不是这里的女王。”她暗示道。

“那你要怎么为我服务呢？”他想。

她不知道他是否故意让这个问题听起来如此具有暗示性，但是基于其他女人困惑的表情，她们也对他的措辞感到惊讶。

苏珊选择忽略它，“我们都是训练有素的战士。所以，我们可以帮助训练你们的人。”

“你是个战士？”艾莉亚甚至没有试图掩饰她的怀疑。

“我带着弓和箭袋，并不仅仅是为了与我的裙子搭配而把它们作为装饰品。”她温柔地对另一个女人说。

“还有什么？”红发女郎问。

“彼得和埃德蒙在建筑和维修方面很在行。我看得出，你需要这笔钱。”从牢房到这个房间的路上，可以看出这座城堡的情况很糟糕。他们最近可能会面临某种战斗。“露西和我都是体面的裁缝。除此之外，我们在管理一个王国方面已经变得非常高效，因为我们已经这样做了一段时间了。”

这一次，国王看起来有点不相信，“有多长时间了？”

“十年了，你呢？”她的笑容依然甜美，但国王并没有被愚弄。

“小心点，夫人。”他提醒道。

“我道歉，我的国王。我只是问问。”她的表情毫无波动。“我们还可以教孩子们字母和数字。”

显然，这对在场的每个人来说都太令人震惊了，国王似乎对这个提议完全不知所措。“教孩子们？”

“是的，阁下。纳尼亚所有的孩子都知道如何阅读和基本的数学。”她告诉他。她没有说那些“孩子”实际上是会说话的动物，因为她不知道他们这里是否有这些动物。

“为什么？”红发女郎问。

“为什么不呢？”苏珊回答道。“受过教育的孩子成为更有效率的成年人。这是一种更好的方式，可以确保新闻和信息无处不在，地方运行得更有效率。”

国王似乎仍然不相信她的论点。“还有别的吗？”

苏珊知道她不应该这么做，但是她已经厌倦了被毫无根据地指控，却仍然被当作罪犯对待。“除非您要我帮您暖床，阁下，没有别的事了。”她并没有对他大吼大叫，但那真是千钧一发。

国王静了一会儿，其他人似乎都屏住了呼吸。苏珊知道她已经说得很平静，不再愚蠢和轻率，但是现在为时已晚。“你很幸运，我的女士……”他慢慢地开始说，声音冷冰冰的。“我不是那种要求你遵守那个提议的人。”

苏珊深吸了一口气，优雅地鞠了一躬。“我真的很抱歉，阁下，我的话实在是太过分了。”她的道歉是真诚的，主要是因为她必须收拾自己造成的烂摊子。“但是，尽管我理解你作为一个负责众多人民福祉的国王的担忧，但我请求你理解我的沮丧和担忧，因为我和我的家人正面临审判，尽管我们什么都没做。”

他一声不响地盯着她看了很长时间。苏珊回视着他，毫不退缩。

“达沃斯爵士，”他叫道，目不转睛地看着她。

“阁下？”老人向前走了一步。

“带上其他人，”他命令道，终于打破了他的凝视，“让布蕾妮和托蒙德陪你去。”

“是的，阁下。”那个男人离开了。

苏珊默默地站在那里。所有人都盯着她。但是，如果这个畜生认为这会影响到她，那他就是疯了。她会向他展示皇室的真谛。

所以，她只是站直了身子，等着。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是时候让佩文西家的人见见史塔克家的人了。   
> 有些人已经处在恋爱中，而另一些人会对此更加固执……

“非常感谢你陪我们散步，达沃斯爵士。”露西对那个男人笑了笑。那个男人实际上已经伸出手臂挽住了那个女孩。

埃德蒙翻了翻眼睛，彼得咧着嘴笑。相信露西能在四分钟内迷倒狱卒，让他觉得自己在工作时护送他们是出于善意。

苏珊可能是这个家庭的外交官，但露西天生值得信赖，人们蜂拥而至。

“我很担心苏珊。”埃德蒙承认。

“琼恩国王会对你姐姐非常尊敬，埃德蒙大人。”布蕾妮恳切地告诉他。

“请相信我，布蕾妮小姐，我并不是不相信你。”彼得诚实地回答。“不过，我是两个美丽姐妹的大哥。我不喜欢她们和我不认识和不信任的男人在一起。”

布蕾妮点点头，好像他的回答对她来说完全合情合理。当然，她不知道彼得不只是过于谨慎。他仍然为不久前导致苏珊被绑架的所有事件而痛苦。埃德蒙也是。

“别担心，小伙子。”托蒙德——这个红头发的畜生说道。“雪诺也许再也不会有鸡鸡了，因为他用不着。”

“托蒙德！”达沃斯怒气冲冲地说，“我们有位女士在场。”

“对不起，小姐。”那个魁梧的男人直截了当地对露西说，但他看上去并不后悔。

“他和我的姐妹们走得太近了，他真的不会再有鸡鸡了。”彼得抱怨道。

“彼得！”露西责备道，“他是这儿的主人，这不礼貌。”

“你一直在向苏学习，露西。”埃德蒙咧嘴笑着说。“这傲慢的语气完全一样。”

最小的佩文西向她哥哥伸出舌头。

看着兄弟姐妹们，达沃斯爵士脸上露出困惑的表情，但当他们来到阳光下时，他又一次变得严肃起来。

* * *

彼得先进来，发现苏珊站在那里。她脸上有那种表情，他知道那表情意味着她一直带他们去学校，表明她是多么像个女王。彼得总是觉得很好笑，看到她把人们放在他们的地方，他只是不确定现在这是否合适。

“苏珊。”他走近她，把手放在她的背上。“你没事吧？”

“国王一向彬彬有礼，兄弟。”她亲切地对他微笑，彼得知道她是在讽刺他。

他看了另一个人一眼。“陛下。”他点点头。

“实际上，是‘阁下’。”苏珊告诉他。

彼得朝他妹妹皱了皱眉头，但又转向那个男人，这次是鞠躬。“阁下。”

国王看着站在他面前的四个兄弟姐妹。“小姐，你能把我介绍给你的兄弟姐妹吗？”他问苏珊。

“我应该给你留出很多时间，还是你也想听听他们的头衔，我的国王？”她带着那种冷淡的礼貌说。

他听到埃德蒙的窃笑变成了咳嗽。但国王没有回答，只是挑起了一条富有情绪的眉毛。

“这是我最小的妹妹，露西女王，‘勇敢女王’，羊齿蕨高地的女公爵，伤口治疗师和最高贵的狮子骑士。”她指了指露西。露西行了个屈膝礼，面带微笑。

“这是我的弟弟，‘公正王’埃德蒙，灯柱野林公爵，西进军团伯爵和狮子贵族勋章骑士。”她把手放在站在她左边的埃德蒙的肩膀上。

“这是我们中最年长的。”她朝彼得点点头。“伟大的彼得大帝，孤岛之王，凯尔·帕拉维尔之主，最高贵的狮子骑士。”

“阿斯兰也叫他‘狼祸爵士’。”露西说。

这让他们都踌躇了。苏珊叹了口气。“露西，他们的徽章是一匹狼。”她指着国王身后明显的横幅。“这可不太能令人信服。”

露西看起来有些尴尬。“非常抱歉，阁下。”她急忙说。“我真是太没品位了。”

苏珊再次叹了口气。“这就是我的兄弟姐妹们，阁下。”她说完，彼得几乎对她的不满报以微笑。

国王终于决定站起来。“我是国王琼恩·坦格利安。”他告诉他们。“我没有那么多有创意的头衔，除非我决定用旧的。”

“我们可以继续叫你乌鸦大人。”托蒙德站在兄弟姐妹们后面说。

国王不理睬那个大个子，“欢迎来到临冬城。”

“能来到这里是我的荣幸，陛下。”彼得说。“我妹妹解释过发生的事情了吗？”

国王点点头。“关于其他世界和春天。”

“还有我们为什么没有结婚。”苏珊向彼得提出。

“结婚？”露西重复着震惊的话，“但我们是兄弟姐妹啊！”

苏珊评论道：“显然，在这儿，这并不是什么大的障碍。”。

国王看了她一眼，好像这不是她第一次在他面前表现得有点傲慢似的，这让彼得感到吃惊，因为通常情况下苏珊是非常有礼貌的。尽管如此，这是他的妹妹，没有人会那样看她。

彼得向前走了一步，站在国王和苏珊之间。“你和我妹妹达成谅解了吗，陛下？”

“她表示你们可以为我们效劳。”国王告诉他。

“你接受了吗？”

国王点点头，“我们在等我的学士，所以你将会认识临冬城的管理者们。”

他们在紧张的沉默中等了两分钟，彼得始终不敢把目光从国王身上移开。直到门开了，一个脸颊红润的胖子和一个女人走了进来。

“萨姆，过来。”国王叫了那个人。“这是山姆威尔·塔利，他是我们的学士。他的妻子吉莉是我表妹的侍女。”国王说。

佩文西兄妹向两人行了屈膝礼。

“达沃斯爵士是临冬城的武士长。”他指了指那个年长的女人。“布蕾妮夫人是我表妹的贴身保镖。托蒙德是北方自由民族的代表。”红发男子咕哝着表示同意。

国王转向身后的两个女人，她们走得更近了。彼得一直盯着那个人，所以这是他第一次真正注意到他们。

一开始他不知道为什么会忽略了那个红头发的人，但露西可能会说那是因为他是个白痴。

他这辈子从没见过这么漂亮的女人。她的头发像一条火焰构成的河流，她的眼睛像两颗蓝宝石。他很确定他在盯着她看。

“他们是我的表亲。”国王通知了他们。“珊莎小姐是我的首相，艾莉亚小姐是我的卫队队长。”他首先指的是那个红发女人，然后是那个黑发女人。

兄弟姐妹们再次鞠躬表示敬意。

“那么你是和哪一个结婚的？”露西高兴地问。

琼恩看着她，好像不确定她是在问一个严肃的问题还是在讽刺。“都不是。”

“哦。”她看起来困惑了一会儿。“但我以为，在你们这里，是可以和兄弟姐妹结婚的，所以和堂兄妹结婚一定也很正常。”

“露西！”苏珊惊恐地喊道。

小女孩脸红了，“对不起！”

托蒙德大笑起来。“我喜欢这个小姑娘。”他宣布。

“他们是谁？”苏珊指着坐在房间后面的两个安静的人说。

国王看起来好像是刚想起来他们还在这儿。“这是我的表弟，布兰·斯塔克和米拉·里德。”他简单地告诉他们。

这解释不了任何东西，更不用说那男孩眼中的茫然神情了。他生病了吗？他的家人是不是出于某种原因把他藏起来了？当他被介绍时，他甚至没有看他们一眼；米拉就是那个看他们的人，她只是默默地点了点头。

然而，说实在的，彼得不理解这些头衔中的任何一个，虽然他可以推断出其中的一些。但什么是”国王之手”？

“珊莎小姐会为你们安排今晚的房间。”国王通知了他们。“明天，我们会做出更好的安排。我希望，明天一大早能在训练场见到你们，这样我们就能知道你们的能力对我们有什么帮助。晚些时候，塔利学士可以让你们了解一下北方的情况。”

他们都点了点头，这比他们预料的要多一点。

“阁下……”露西向前走了一步。“我不想滥用您的慷慨。但是，我们的武器呢？”

“在我知道我可以信任你之前，不准带武器。”国王立刻回答。

“这是公正的评价，阁下。”露西又开始了。“但是，我对你只有一个要求。这些武器对我们来说非常珍贵。它们保护我们的安全，是某人送给我们的特殊礼物。当你保存它们的时候，记住这一点。”

琼恩观察了露西一会儿，然后点了点头。“这是可以接受的，女士。”

“谢谢您，陛下。”露西完美地鞠了一躬，脸上露出微笑。

“我现在带你们回房间去。”珊莎小姐宣布。甚至她的声音也很动听。“目前，我们只有两个房间可供使用。我们现在有很多领主住在临冬城，所以我们很幸运有这两个房间。”

“我们可以共用，”埃德蒙向她保证，“在战争期间，我们曾有多次共用帐篷。”

“我要和苏一起，因为你们两个都打呼噜。”露西急忙说。

“我们没有！”兄弟俩同时抗议道。

珊莎小姐被这一幕逗乐了。“跟我来。”

四个兄弟姐妹最后一次向国王行了屈膝礼，然后跟着红发女孩走了。他们看见艾丽娅小姐和布蕾妮跟在他们后面，显然是在保护那个女人。

* * *

彼得试图不再看她，但这是不可能的。她非常和蔼可亲，是一位真正的淑女。当然，他看到过其他优雅的女人——苏珊是一个完美的女人——但是，珊莎有着与众不同的东西，天鹅绒般的皮肤下隐藏着钢铁般的力量……

苏珊用肘撞他的腰，看了他一眼。他被发现了。

珊莎在一扇门前停了下来。“这是一个房间。”

“进去吧，苏和露西。”彼得温和地告诉他们。“我们明天再谈。”他吻了她们每个人的额头，看着她们走进房间并关上门。

一个卫兵站在那里，布蕾妮小姐低声对他说了几句命令。

“跟我来。”珊莎对彼得和埃德蒙说。

在到达另一扇门之前，他们没走多远。

他们不需要走很多路，直到他们站在另一扇门旁边之。

“谢谢您，女士。”彼得告诉她。

她只是朝他点点头，“明天见，你该休息了。”

“我们会的。做个好梦。”彼得向她鞠了一躬。

她挑了挑眉毛。但当他们走进房间时，她只是朝他们点了点头。

门在他们身后关上后，埃德蒙窃笑道：“真是温文尔雅……”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几场比试

琼恩被一些想讨论四兄妹的领主们拖住了。他向那些人保证，他会在下午的会议上谈论这件事。他只是不知道他该怎么解说这一切。

当他终于摆脱了他们的纠缠时，他听说四兄妹和达沃斯一起在院子里。

他能看见布蕾妮、艾莉亚和珊莎在那儿好奇地看比赛。波德里克也在那里，四个客人中有三个也在观看。他们都穿着前一天的衣服。珊莎得给他们找些新衣服。

他走近了一些，意识到达沃斯面对的是埃德蒙，他们的剑已经交战在一起。托蒙德——琼恩以前从未见过他——用侮辱的方式鼓励着他们俩。

琼恩在家人们的身边停了下来。“早上好。”他喃喃地说。

艾莉亚只是咕哝着回答，眼睛盯着战斗。布蕾妮像往常一样，彬彬有礼地迎接她的国王。

“早上好，琼恩。”珊莎低声对他说。她终于在周围没有人的时候开始叫他琼恩，这让他松了一口气。

“大家都这么早？”他问，朝四兄妹点了点头。

“我想，没人能睡个好觉。”她回答。

琼恩的眼睛又一次落到了比赛上。这个小男孩真的很能控制自己。他的步法和琼恩学到的有点不同，他的打斗风格有点不同。不过，当他解除达沃斯的武装时，事实证明这种做法仍然有效。

“我认输。”老人心情不错地说，举起手来。

埃德蒙向他鞠了一躬，“很高兴和你对打，大人。”

达沃斯把一只手搭在他的肩上。“这是我的荣幸，孩子。”他转向另一个。“彼得大人，来一轮？”

“你介意我先和我妹妹练一会儿吗？”他用头指了指苏珊。“她在这方面很糟糕。”

“哦，谢谢你，彼得。你真好。”她翻了翻白眼。

达沃斯轻声笑了起来，“你们玩吧，孩子们。”

苏珊气喘吁吁地走进院子，从埃德蒙手中接过剑。“我讨厌打剑。”

“我知道这一点。”彼得实验性地挥了一下他从达沃斯那儿得到的剑。“这正是你需要练习的原因。这把剑不同于你以前用过的那把，它比较重。小心点。”

“等我一下。”她问道，把剑尖放在地上，然后脱下夹克扔给露西。她又拿起剑，转了一下。“让我们开始吧。”

琼恩注意到，在苏珊攻击、彼得躲开她之前，四兄妹围在一起。她穿着一件滚边的白色衬衫，上面套着一件蓝色紧身胸衣，但是每次她移动胳膊，衬衫的领子就会露出更多的皮肤。真是……让人分心。

当他注意到这一点时，他并不高兴。

“苏珊，抬起你的胳膊，否则我就把它砍下来！”彼得对他的妹妹吼道。

“用一把钝剑？”她厉声回答。

埃德蒙窃笑着说，“如果彼得不冷静下来，苏很可能会用那把剑刺死他，不管是不是钝的。”

露西摇了摇头。“她今天动作很慢，而且她讨厌剑。彼得很快就会赢。”

“愿意打个赌吗？”爱德蒙问。

“是的。”他们握了握手。

达沃斯继续观看着这一切。他几乎错过了彼得绊倒他妹妹的那一刻，她狠狠地摔倒在地。然而，他还没来得及让她屈服，苏珊就打了个滚，踢了他的膝盖后面，让她哥哥摔倒了。

两人同时拔剑，剑尖停在对方腹部附近，打成平手。

“你越来越慢了，兄弟。”苏珊冲着她的兄弟咧嘴一笑。

“也许是你变得越来越厉害了，姐妹。”他也朝她傻笑了一下，然后站起身来，伸手把她拉起来。

“彼得大人。”琼恩走近一些。“下一轮，我可以和你比吗？”

彼得挑起眉毛，苏珊不得不肘击他。“当然可以，阁下。”

苏珊经过琼恩身边，把剑给了他。“通常情况下，彼得的左半身是敞开的。”在去她其他兄弟姐妹所在的地方之前，她告诉他。

“这是一场好比赛。”艾莉亚对珊莎评论道。

“他们可以随心所欲地称兄弟为‘至尊王’。”珊莎说。“她显然就是他们追随的那个人。”

* * *

彼得和琼恩围着对方转了一会儿，然后开始攻击。

“是我误会了……”露西慢慢地开始说，“还是他们真的在打架？”

苏珊从她哥哥那里看向国王。“哦，天哪。”她气呼呼地说。

“我们应该做点什么吗？”露西忧心忡忡地问。

“为什么？”埃德蒙一点也不关心。

琼恩用手背打彼得，但彼得没有倒下。

“这太荒谬了。”苏珊决定。“波德里克。”

那个男人很快地转向苏珊，几乎摔倒在地。“女士？”

“我需要一桶水。”她告诉他。“你能给我一桶吗？”

“一桶水？”他看上去很困惑。“好的，女士。”他跑开了，很快地提着桶回来了。这是件好事，因为彼得刚刚打了那位让他们住在这儿的国王，苏珊非常肯定现在有血。

“我应该把它带到哪里去，女士？”波德里克问。

“就给我吧。”她对他甜甜地笑了笑。

他茫然不知所措，但还是把桶递给了她。苏珊向他道了谢，向院子走去，然后把所有的水都泼到她哥哥和国王身上。

冰冷的水。当他们在室外、被雪包围着的时候，这不是一件令人愉快的事情。

“苏珊！”彼得吼道。

“如果你们两个都完成了，你们就是大男子主义者……”她平静地说，轻轻地把桶放下。“我们都有事情要做。我想，国王的时间是宝贵的。”

琼恩看着彼得，只是发现另一个人已经在看着他。国王不知道如何解释发生了什么。这个人，这个所谓的国王，是一个骄傲自大的人。然而，琼恩总是为自己头脑冷静而自豪。

显然，他不再那么冷静了。

“你说得对，和往常一样。”彼得给了妹妹一个胜利的微笑。“我道歉，阁下。”

“没有这个必要。”琼恩抱怨道。

“现在，给我拿些箭来，彼得。”苏珊告诉她的哥哥。“如果你幸运的话，我不会把你当作目标。”她向他挑了挑眉毛。

琼恩感到一个微笑在他的嘴唇上拉扯着，但还是忍住了。他朝两兄妹点了点头，然后转身离开了院子，结果发现露西小姐正在和白灵说话。

“你好，先生，你叫什么名字？”

埃德蒙肘击了他的妹妹——他们经常这样做。“狼不会说话，露西。”他的声音有点紧张。

她似乎困惑了一会儿，然后她看到了琼恩。“陛下，这是谁？”她指着白灵问道。

琼恩好奇地皱着眉头看着他的狼。他乖乖地坐在露西女士的面前，让她抚摸他，除了斯塔克家的其他人，他从不让别人抚摸他。“这是白灵。他是我的朋友。”

“他理应如此。”露西朝他笑了笑。

“我妹妹很喜欢动物，陛下。”埃德蒙勉强笑了笑。“经常和它们说话。”

那里有些东西，但是琼恩不确定是什么。也许露西女士有某种天赋，使她能够与动物交流？

箭声击中目标后，琼恩转身回到苏珊和彼得还站着的地方。她向静止的目标射箭射得如此之快，以至于琼恩花了一点时间才意识到那些箭是从哪里来的。

她用手握着弓，在一瞬间把箭射出去。他从未见过有人射得这么快——还不仅仅是速度快：她每次都命中靶心。

“她没有失手过。”琼恩低声说。

“从来没有。”埃德蒙同意了。“我们在和她意见不一致之前，总是记住这一点。”

“有一次，她在舞厅对面向一位勋爵射箭。”露西兴奋地说。“他嘴里叼着一个高脚杯，杯子卡在了柱子上。”

琼恩皱了皱眉头，“很高兴知道。”

他开始怀疑，当他让佩文西们留下来的时候，他是否做出了正确的选择。他抬头仰望天空。

天空是蓝色的、晴朗的，微弱的冬日阳光在一个星期以来第一次照耀着。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这一章，我们将有一个“时间跳跃”，苏珊和琼恩有一场非常奇怪的谈话，彼得简直是厚颜无耻，而露西将处理这一切。

三个星期过去了，琼恩几乎没有注意到他们。但他注意到，在此期间，佩文西一家已经成为临冬城的中心。

珊莎和山姆花了很多时间来解释北境和维斯特洛的基本历史以及当前的政治形势。佩文西们被这种情况吓呆了。露西不停地嘀咕着什么“兄弟姐妹”和“你们这些人到底怎么了？”

他们只是简单地解释了他们自己的王国，以及他们是如何成为统治者的。但是琼恩觉得故事还有更多的内容。

然而，佩文西一家却把临冬城当成了自己的家。

埃德蒙总是在达沃斯爵士身边出现，帮助训练新兵。他是个比较安静的孩子，观察力也很敏锐。露西与自由民的关系非常好，成为他们与北境人沟通的必要条件。

有时，琼恩发现白灵跟在小淑女后面，小淑女好像在跟他说话。令琼恩好奇的是，他的狼好像真的在注意她说的话。

琼恩非常喜欢埃德蒙和露西。嗯，整个临冬城都被这个可爱的姑娘占据了，每个人都对她微笑。甚至连艾莉亚也不例外，她似乎把最小的佩文西收入了自己的羽翼下。埃德蒙是个很好的伙伴，也是个很有洞察力的人。

琼恩的问题出在另外两个佩文西身上。

公平地说，彼得大人和苏珊女士和他们的兄弟姐妹一样乐于助人，甚至更乐于助人。

彼得声称自己有施工经验并不是吹牛；他确实知道很多事情。在他的指导下，临冬城的重建进行得更快。他们甚至在谈论关于保留桥梁和工厂以外的改进。他也不怕弄脏自己的手。琼恩经常发现他和工人们并肩工作。

但是，该死的，如果那个混蛋不傲慢的话！诸神在上，他对自己评价很高；他专横而固执。琼恩也不喜欢他看珊莎的眼神，所以他一直盯着彼得。

然后是苏珊……现在，那个女人以琼恩以前从未想过的方式激怒了他。

他一直都很冷静和镇定，但是苏珊的某些事情让他想要爆发。

她已经成为临冬城工作的中心。珊莎同时扮演着他的首相和要塞的女主人，她自己也在竭尽全力。苏珊走了进来，承担了这个地方所有的日常工作，这样珊莎就能专注于她的政治职责。她开始监督食物、仆人，管理一切。她毫不费力地接手了这个职位，但仍然尊重珊莎的地位。

而且她对珊莎很好！他们很快就成了朋友，现在很少能看到她俩不同进同出。自从他们夺回临冬城以来，珊莎一直被守着，但是琼恩看到他的表妹现在笑得更多了，这很好，因为他希望她快乐。

但是，苏珊……天啊，那个女人！

她控制着她的兄弟姐妹——甚至包括彼得和他的自负——但是她自己却相当固执。她很讲逻辑，很有礼貌，琼恩和她说话时感觉自己是个卑鄙小人。她实际上并没有那样对待他——她一直都非常有礼貌——但是她是如此的淑女，以至于他情不自禁地注意到他们是多么的不同。

众神知道，她对他说出自己的想法是没有问题的。

就像现在。

* * *

“你需要给达沃斯爵士找个妻子。”

琼恩转向苏珊，想知道——这已经不是第一次了——她看起来像是自己国家的女王，因为如果站在那里——穿着借来的衣服和腰带——她看起来更像皇室，而不是他头上戴着王冠，他几乎无法想象她是一个女王。

“你说什么？”当他看到她走近他，停在他身边，他知道她要说些什么，他只是没有想到这一点。

“善良的人。”她继续说道。“不太年轻，这样他就不会觉得自己要和女儿结婚了；但也不会觉得自己太老，而使她不能给他生孩子。”

她有些胆量。

琼恩的眼睛跟着她来到了舞池。露西正在那里转来转去，脸上露出放松的微笑。这个人（达沃斯）像个父亲一样，很容易就去了佩文西家。

“你为什么对我说这些？”他问她。

“你是他的国王。”她暗示道。“这也是你职责的一部分，对吧？”再说一次，她并没有不尊重她，但是琼恩忍不住觉得被戳了一下。

“除此之外……”她继续说道。现在，看着达沃斯，她的表情变得柔和了。“那个男人值得拥有一个自己的家庭去关心和爱护。”

当然，她是对的。达沃斯对妻子的去世感到非常难过，他是一个有家室的人。他在黑水事件中失去了他的儿子，这也让他很受伤。

琼恩知道，他无论如何都会同意的，但是，事实上是苏珊让他注意到了这一点，这让他有些不安。不应该是这样的，但确实如此。

“我想，这意味着，我也得给你找个丈夫了。”他不知道自己为什么这么说，但事情已经发生了。

她转向他，眉毛优雅地拱了起来。她不需要说一个字。琼恩很肯定，她认为他连这样的建议都是个傻瓜。

“我完全有能力为自己找到一个丈夫。”她告诉他。“倒不是说我打算马上结婚。在这方面，男性通常需要帮助。”

琼恩深深地吸了一口气。“那么，我应该为你的兄弟们找个老婆？”

苏珊轻声笑了起来。“请吧。”她朝他笑了笑。“我很想看看。”

琼恩低声笑了一声，但苏珊似乎很吃惊。他从来没有在她面前笑过吗？

“你为什么不跳舞？”他问道，而没有跟着这个思路走。

“我有点厌倦了。”她告诉他。

她已经和很多男人跳过舞了，所以，至少，这是一个很好的借口。领主们在临冬城停留了很长时间后，第二天早上就要离开了。并不是所有的问题都解决了，但是大多数都解决了。至少，他们不再想烧死佩文西一家了，而且接受了琼恩不会向龙女王下跪的事实。

珊莎决定他们应该举行一个宴会，把领主们送走。她和苏珊一起促成了这件事。

“那么您呢，阁下？”苏珊问他。“你根本没跳过舞。一定有人可以陪你跳舞。也许是你的一个表亲？”

“我不跳舞。”琼恩告诉她。

又来了，拱起的眉毛。“不跳吗？”

“我看不出有什么理由让别人受我笨拙的影响。”

这番话使苏珊大笑起来，她用手捂住了嘴。“对不起，阁下。”她说，还是笑了一下。“我没想到会这样。”

“很高兴知道我的笨拙逗你开心。”他有点冷淡地告诉她。但现在他嘴上露出了笑容。

她戏剧性地把双手放在胸前，“并没有，阁下。”

琼恩摇了摇头，想着有人叫她的名字时他还能说些什么。

“对不起，阁下。”她行了个屈膝礼就走了。

琼恩看着那些人，看着她离开。露西成了临冬城的宠儿，每个人都宠爱她，崇拜这个善良的女孩。苏珊也被崇拜，但方式完全不同。女人们尊重她，男人们也尊重她……男人们看着她走过，被她的优雅所吸引，被她的美貌所吸引。

琼恩希望自己从来没有注意到这两件事。

* * *

“我只是认为，我们都应该小心对待这些人。如果他们有能力带来春天……”

“他们从来没有自称拥有那种力量，曼德利大人。”珊莎坚定地插话道。

“但是，我们不能否认，到目前为止我们已经看到的变化！”男人坚持说。

珊莎叹了口气。在过去的几周里，这已经不是第一次有人找她谈论佩文西家族“把春天带到北境”的神奇力量了。

她几乎想指责布兰散布谣言，然而这似乎不像是“三眼乌鸦”会做的事。但现在，临冬城一半的人敬畏地看待四兄妹，另一半则不信任他们。

问题是，天气的变化变得越来越明显。北境的春天并没有突然到来，但看起来似乎要来了。自从他们到达的那天晚上以来，从来没有过一场暴风雪。而在此之前，他们每隔一天就会遭遇一场。

天色擦黑稍微晚了一些——不多，甚至不到一个小时——但是人们注意到了；就在那一天，整整一天的天空都是纯蓝的。

说实话，这有点吓人。

然而，四兄妹并没有因此得到任何荣誉。他们继续在要塞中尽自己的职责，与北境人民一起工作。

珊莎为他们的到来而高兴。露西对艾丽娅起到了平静的作用，反过来对其他人也起到了平静的作用。埃德蒙是琼恩和达沃斯的好伙伴，苏珊不仅是珊莎的朋友，也是首相受损灵魂的慰藉。

珊莎只和一个佩文西家的人有过节。

“我的女士。”说曹操曹操到……“我来提醒你我们的舞蹈。”

珊莎转向金发男子，挑起眉毛。“跳舞？”

“是的，女士。”彼得平静地回答。“你优雅地允许我跳这支舞，记得吗？”

不，她没有。他一点也不为自己的谎言感到羞耻，珊莎觉得既好笑又恼怒。

彼得·佩文西是个大麻烦。

很久很久以前——在珊莎希望她能忘记的一切事情发生之前——他就像一个童话故事变成了现实：一个真正的王子——一个国王，他会这么说——有着金色的头发，彬彬有礼的举止和自信的微笑。

然而，珊莎再也不会被这些东西愚弄了。他金色的头发只会让她想起乔佛里和他的名字……他的名字让她想起了一个最好被遗忘的人。

她了解他的眼神。她不再是一个天真的女孩，明白当男人这样看着一个女人的时候是怎么想的。

彼得也许不会用淫荡或贪婪的眼光看着她，但他意识到她的美丽，并对此感兴趣。珊莎已经厌倦了男人们对她的容貌和头衔的欲望。

如果彼得·佩文西不是那么……像“他”的话，她的生活会轻松很多。

“当然，大人。”她朝他点点头，然后离开曼德利大人，接受了彼得的挽臂。

“你不觉得羞耻吗？”一次他们在舞池里跳舞时，珊莎问道。

“你看起来好像不想呆在那里。”他没有回答她的问题，而是说。“我只是想给你一个优雅的理由离开。”

“这么说，你以为你是来救我的？”她平淡地问道。

“作为一个有两个姐妹的男人，我知道最好不要回答这个问题，女士。”他咧嘴一笑。“就当我是你们家的忠实仆人吧。”

老实说，大部分时间，珊莎都不知道该如何回应他。

据她所知，他是个好人。他对人们很尊敬，对妹妹很体贴，对弟弟很关心，而且工作很努力。然而，他也是极其傲慢、固执，而且脾气不太好。

珊莎不相信他的脾气，而且她几乎不了解他，所以对他的脾气也没什么好担心的。

然而，如果她说实话，彼得对她并不热情。他实际上比最近大多数对她表示兴趣的男人更尊重她。

他确实调情，要求跳舞，但他从不利用任何时刻：如果他们跳舞，他保持适当的距离；如果他们谈话，他服从她的位置；如果他们碰巧单独见面，他总是保持距离。

他没有对她施压，但还是……

它就在那儿，当他朝她微笑时，当他找到她时，当他看着她时，她都能清楚地看到。

琼恩对此很不高兴。艾莉亚提出要踢他的屁股。但珊莎拒绝了。他什么也没做。

然而。

此外，布蕾妮总是一个安静的存在，隐约出现在附近。即使他尝试任何东西，他也不会走得很远。

他们的舞蹈结束了，珊莎行了屈膝礼。“彼得大人。”

“女士。”他抬起她的手，把它靠近他的嘴唇，但他没有亲吻它。他从来没有这样做过。他的嘴唇从来不碰她的皮肤，不像有些人用湿润的嘴唇亲吻她的手，也不像那个脾气暴躁的骑士试图亲吻她的手掌。

彼得从不挑战极限。

珊莎从来不知道如何正确地回答他，但是，该死的，如果这个傲慢的傻瓜不总是这样为她着想的话。

“和往常一样，女士的美貌使星星黯然失色。”一旦他松开了她的手，他就说。

她皱了皱眉头，“一如既往，奉承话很容易从你的嘴唇里流出来。”

“这怎么可能只是对一个有身份的人的奉承呢，女士？”他问她，然后再次鞠躬离去。

老实说，那个人真厚颜无耻。

* * *

“告诉我，我现在已经神志不清了。”露西追问道。

埃德蒙翻了翻眼睛。“好吧，你是对的，那里有东西。”

“什么事？”她重复道，好像埃德蒙是个白痴。“彼得完全爱上她了。”

“我觉得你有点操之过急了，露西。”埃德蒙警告说，但他听起来大部分时间都很开心。“此外，如果彼得和珊莎小姐走得太近，会有很多人伤害他：琼恩、达沃斯、布蕾妮、艾莉亚……”

“连苏珊也是。”露西叹了口气，“她们成了好朋友。我想，苏珊知道一些我们不知道的事情。”

埃德蒙窃笑道，“她通常都是这样的。”

露西翻了翻白眼。“那么……”

“不行！”爱德蒙马上说。“不管你在想什么，答案都是不行。”

“埃德！”露西把目光转向她哥哥。“她会对他很好的。”

“我不是说她不会，但是琼恩不是很喜欢彼得，你能想象吗？”

“珊莎不是小孩子了！”露西坚持道。“她不需要他的许可。”

“露西，不要！”埃德蒙态度强硬。“你想引起一场家庭争吵吗？他们为我们做了这么多，这公平吗？”

这是一次卑鄙的打击，埃德蒙知道这一点。但他需要他的小妹妹看看，如果事情出了差错，会发生什么。浪漫只有在书中才是完美的。但在现实生活中，人们会受到伤害——有时甚至更糟。

他们无权干涉这里的事。

“你说得对。”露西叹了口气。

琼恩不怎么喜欢彼得，主要是因为她哥哥太傲慢了，但是……如果琼恩自己有一个女人，一个亲切、冷静和善良的人，他可能会对这场比赛持有更开放的态度。然而，琼恩没有任何人……

好吧，露西是不会干涉珊莎和彼得的。目前而言。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这一章里，我们将有很多的戏弄和一些温柔的调情。

露西带着白灵走过临冬城。冰原狼是有史以来最可爱的东西；他的眼睛是如此的富有情绪，以至于年轻的女王就一直等着他回答她的问题。

她想念纳尼亚的会说话的动物，想念农牧神和凯尔·帕拉维尔的晴朗日子。她想知道他们在纳尼亚过得怎么样。他们有没有注意到女王和国王们都不见了？或者，对他们来说，时间根本没有过去？

她担心，是因为她不知道他们应该在这里做什么。她曾在祈祷中、在梦中、甚至在神木林里——他们这样称呼它——呼唤阿斯兰，但是，到目前为止，还没有回应。

也许他们应该帮助其他人，因为他们被召来了这儿。也许他们是来这儿带来春天的。这对她来说仍然是一个谜，露西感到有点不确定。

“嘿，小姑娘。”

露西对艾莉亚笑了笑。“你知道我比你高吧？”她开玩笑说。

“不过还年轻些。”艾莉亚咧嘴一笑。“来吧。琼恩想和你们四个谈谈。”

“发生什么事了吗？”露西好奇地问，她开始走在艾莉亚旁边。

“不知道。也许他会因为你的兄弟是个混蛋而处死他。”艾莉亚开玩笑说。

露西翻了翻白眼，“如果那是死刑的理由，我们几年前就该这么做了。”

艾莉亚轻声笑了起来，“好吧，我们马上就知道了。”

当他们进入琼恩的会客室时，其他的佩文西兄妹们已经在那里了。苏珊悄悄地和珊莎说着话，彼得和埃德蒙正在和达沃斯爵士谈论训练士兵的事。但是琼恩不在那里。

露西和艾莉亚聊天，直到差不多五分钟后，琼恩出现。他身后有几个人，都拿着什么东西。

“你们来了。”他朝他们都点了点头。“我有东西要给你们四个人。感谢你为临冬城所做的一切。”琼恩说。

他做了个手势，让那些人把他们带来的东西拿过来。

“我们的东西！”露西庆祝着。

四兄妹都冲上前来领取属于他们的东西。埃德蒙第一个到达那里，拿起他的剑和盾牌。他所有的刀——六把——都放在那儿，放在合适的箱子里。

露西的手立刻伸到腰带上，匕首在那儿，她的魔药也在那儿。

“我的刀呢？”她问埃德蒙。

“给你。”她哥哥递给她一把刀。

艾莉亚挑起眉毛。“该死的，小姑娘。”她窃笑着说。“你为什么需要这么多呢？”

“这甚至还不是全套。”埃德蒙告诉他。“露西的刀比厨房里的还多。”

露西翻了翻白眼，“你只是嫉妒，因为我的收藏比你的还多。”

埃德蒙把她的剑刺向她，眼珠一直转个不停。

彼得拿起了他的剑和盾牌，珊莎不由自主地后退了一步。他的盾牌上有一头红狮子，他的剑首也是一头狮子。就像某个神在嘲笑她：把这个金发的国王带到她家，把他变成一头狮子，成为她童年每一个愚蠢梦想的缩影。这就像是某个残忍的神在嘲弄她，想知道她到底有多么愚蠢。

她不再是一个孩子了，她已经厌倦了童话故事。

“苏珊，你的号角。”露西从她姐姐身边走过，说着号角。

苏珊把光滑的象牙制品紧贴在额头上。现在它又回到了她的手上，她感觉好多了，好像如果需要的话会有人来帮忙。

“一个侍从在处理你的弓箭时差点失去了他的手指。”琼恩告诉苏珊。

“那他就不该碰它。”她平静地回答。

琼恩皱了皱眉头。“木头怎么能切东西呢？”他问。

“不仅仅是木头。”她告诉他。“弓本身是用一种即使在纳尼亚也很罕见的木材制成的。足够好的弓，足够坚固，足以抵挡攻击……”她用手指摸索着弓的弯曲尖端。“锋利到足以切断手指。”

琼恩并不觉得有趣。

苏珊深吸了一口气。“但是……我们对此很感激，陛下。”她诚实地告诉他。“感谢你一直以来的热情款待，感谢你现在的信任。”

他朝她点点头。

“也许现在苏珊女士可以开始为我们训练弓箭手了。”达沃斯建议道。

“这将是一种荣誉。”她告诉年长的男人。“我们需要找到候选人。”

“我看看能不能帮你挑几个志愿者。”达沃斯向她保证。

“苏珊对弓箭手很挑剔。”彼得告诉那个人。“她对他们很严格，但他们对她来说就像一家人。”

“我只是希望他们做好准备。”她干巴巴地回答她哥哥。“弓箭手在战斗中起着非常重要的作用，让他们受到良好的训练可以带来很大的不同。”

“这是真的。苏珊有一次在飞箭射到彼得之前射中了它。”露西兴奋地告诉其他人。

史塔克们交换了眼神，但没有人敢评论，使佩文西们看起来也一样，但也放弃了评论。

“我想，该吃晚饭了。”珊莎突然宣布。

“您说得对，夫人。”苏珊很快地把弓递给彼得。“我去检查一下饭菜。”

“我和你一起去。”他们俩离开了会客室。

珊莎和苏珊走进走廊，面面相觑。“所以……”

珊莎得意地笑了。“我们继续好吗？”

“Alys Karstark.”苏珊说着，他们开始向厨房走去。

珊莎摇了摇头。“琼恩决定把她嫁给一个自由民，让他成为贵族。”

苏珊哼着她的理解。“那么为什么不是他们中的一个呢？就像瓦尔一样。”

“我听说，他们之间有点什么。”珊莎承认。“但我觉得，那只是短暂的，一切都结束了。”

“好吧，他们可以重燃爱火，或者其他什么的。”苏珊做了个轻蔑的手势。

珊莎甚至没有试图抵抗她的咧嘴笑。“如果琼恩知道我们在做什么，他会不高兴的。”

“你的表亲需要一个妻子。”苏珊告诉另一个女人。“最好是来自北境的人，这样你可以加强你的联盟。在龙后决定把他配给某个南方玫瑰或者自己嫁给他之前，最好选择一个来自北境的人。你们都喜欢乱伦的婚姻。”

珊莎咯咯地笑了一声，然后捂住了嘴。每次红发女郎觉得她需要隐藏哪怕是最简单的情感时，苏珊的心都会痛，但她打算治愈珊莎的心脏，即使这是她一生中做的最后一件事。

“你太可怕了。”珊莎说。

“我？太荒谬了。”苏珊一本正经地说，然后笑了笑。“你的信怎么样？”

“我已经收到了一些回复。”珊莎证实道。“我想是你的措辞。”

“好吧，我可不是无缘无故被称为温柔的女王。我有外交手腕。”

“我开始觉得你的头衔很讽刺。”

苏珊转了转眼珠。“太有趣了，女士。”她哼了一声。她们手挽着手在走廊里走着。

* * *

“你妹妹和我表妹在密谋什么事情。”其他人一离开会客室，琼恩就告诉埃德蒙。

埃德蒙哼了一声。“多么敏锐的观察力，阁下。”

琼恩向年轻人挑了挑眉毛。

“琼恩……”爱德蒙怜悯地看了他一眼。“她们总是在密谋什么。”他通知了另一个人。“除此之外，她们几乎什么都不做。”

“什么？”琼恩困惑地问。

埃德蒙轻声笑了起来。“我们只能说，你很幸运，因为你的表亲对你忠心耿耿。否则，她们两个都已经接管了北境，而且很可能正准备接管维斯特洛。”

“你在开玩笑。”琼恩直截了当地说。

爱德蒙窃笑起来。“不，琼恩，我没有。我了解我的姐妹。我要给你一个公平的警告：上次她这么神神秘秘的，是想把彼得嫁出去。”

琼恩挑了挑眉毛，“但她没有成功。”

“没有。”埃德蒙承认。“但那只是因为，她没有找到她喜欢的人。她找遍了整个纳尼亚，却找不到适合他的女人。彼得有时可能是一个傲慢的傻瓜，但他和苏关系很好。她希望他快乐。”

“所以，你是在告诉我，我应该担心。”

“如果我是你……我会这么做。”

* * *

苏珊要求达沃斯爵士召集所有想当弓箭手的人。他问孩子们能有多小，她向他皱了皱眉。“我把孩子们的年龄留给你们考虑。”

“姑娘们呢？”他问道，有点茫然。

她的额头依然优雅地拱起。“是的，达沃斯爵士，姑娘们也一样。”

他张开了嘴，也许是想争辩，但后来又想了想。聪明人。

苏珊总是对人或动物要求很高。她接受了训练，成为她的弓箭手。作为他们的领袖，她很认真地对待这件事，因为好的弓箭手可以改变战斗的结果。

彼得过去常常取笑她，说射箭不是那么重要。一旦她用自己的箭射中了对方的箭，他就不再说那个了，还再次道了歉。

她确保了这一点。

达沃斯爵士带来了不少候选人，从自由民到北境人。他们中的大多数人都很好奇，他们看到了她的练习，她的能力正在成为一个传奇。

那里有30多个人，只有6个是女孩。当她意识到他们是因为其中一些男孩而在那里的时候，她把其中两个男孩打发走了。然后，她解雇了其他七个男人，其中一些是因为她知道他们在那里而想证明他们的男性优越性。

是的，她可以把他们放在自己的位置上，但是她在这里有重要的工作要做，没有时间浪费在白痴身上。

她只剩下28个可能的弓箭手。她很好奇，想知道到最后他们中有多少人会在那里。

苏珊和珊莎坐在一起绣花。纳尼亚的女王对刺绣充满激情，但是，没过多久，她就注意到，珊莎不仅擅长刺绣，而且手里拿着针的她真的很放松。

苏珊认为，这与控制、平静和刺绣的逻辑有关。露西做得很好，但苏珊从来没有学会去喜欢它。珊莎曾经向另一个女人承认，在她最可怕的时刻，刺绣是她唯一能得到的空间。

因此，如果珊莎让苏珊和她一起坐下来刺绣，她就照做了。

* * *

珊莎正在为露西绣一只红胸知更鸟——她喜欢这些鸟——而苏珊则专注于把名字的首字母绣在手帕上。这很简单。布蕾妮站在敞开的门口，看守着他们。

当第一对咯咯笑的女佣从门口经过时，她们正好安静地坐在那里。这三个女人交换了一下眼神，但还是继续工作了。

然后，又有三个女仆走过去。

苏珊对珊莎皱起眉头：“你的表兄在训练场上吗？”

珊莎咧嘴一笑。“据我所知，没有。他现在应该在开会。”她向苏珊皱起眉头。“你为什么认为是琼恩？”

“女仆们非常喜欢他。”苏珊解释说。

珊莎的笑容变得更灿烂了。“也许是你的某个兄弟。”她暗示道。

“嗯，这是有可能的。”苏珊承认。“只是，大多数时候，她们都有点害怕他们。”

“是因为那些谣言。”珊莎说。“他们认为你们是魔法生物。”

他们听到从走廊某处传来咯咯的笑声。

“布蕾妮？”珊莎喊另一个女人，她的声音清楚地表达了这个问题。

“他们都下楼去了，夫人。我不知道为什么。”那个女人承认道。

“好吧，你知道吗？”苏珊站起来，“我想知道。”

珊莎咬了咬嘴唇，然后放下了她的刺绣。“我也是。”

布蕾妮叹了口气，跟着两位女士走出了客厅。

* * *

他们走下楼梯，进了训练场。珊莎说得对，不是琼恩，而是彼得。

看到这一幕，苏珊叹了口气。他们每个人都有自己擅长的事情：苏珊是纳尼亚最好的弓箭手，露西会扔匕首和刀子，埃德蒙是一个出色的剑客，彼得也非常喜欢徒手武术。

他在伦敦学到了一些东西——主要是拳击——在纳尼亚，他找到了其他的一些大师来教他。

长话短说，彼得非常擅长这个，他可以轻易地击败大多数对手。

现在，这一切都很美好。战斗是一种有用的能力，但不是在她哥哥赤膊打滚的时候。

老天，为什么是她？

他面对的是一个自由民，苏珊不记得他的名字了。包括托蒙德在内的很多人都在为他们欢呼。她在更远的地方发现了埃德蒙，他正在……是的，他正在打赌，那个小混蛋。

但这些都不是问题。好吧，也许打架和赌博是一个小问题。最大的问题是她哥哥光着上身在泥地里打滚。

难怪女仆们咯咯地笑着，扇着扇子。

苏珊对此不得不翻白眼。

“哦，我的……”

苏珊看着正捂着嘴的珊莎。她皱了皱眉。“出什么事了，女士？”她觉得很有趣。

“你的哥哥……”珊莎开口了，但她自己停了下来。

“是白痴吗？”苏珊问。

“是的。”珊莎同意了。

“自大。”

“当然。”

“完全不知羞耻。”

“是的，绝对是。”

“而且很帅。”

“那也是。”然后她转向另一个女人。“苏珊！不！”

“你同意了。”苏珊笑着暗示道。

“你骗了我。”珊莎指责道。

“真的吗？”苏珊问。

珊莎怒气冲冲地拒绝回答。

苏珊知道她的兄弟们长得很好看——她听到过很多女士这样说。他们长得很英俊；她用姐妹般的口吻说——说真的，这个王国的人到底怎么了？

她只能猜测彼得对其他女人的影响。她不能说她记得对一个男人有那么大的兴趣，但是…………好吧，那就是她。

“我们应该制止这一切吗？”苏珊问珊莎。

红发女郎张开了嘴。但在她还没来得及做出选择之前，彼得一脚踢中了那个男人的胸部，他飞快地跑了回去。

“彼得！”苏珊还没来得及控制住自己就喊道。

周围的人交换着眼神，整个地方静了下来。埃德蒙试图把硬币藏在手里，看上去绝对有罪。

彼得用手捋了捋头发，朝她的方向挑了挑眉毛。“什么事，姐妹？”

无耻的混蛋。

“介意解释一下吗？”她干巴巴地问，扬起一边眉毛，和她哥哥的样子一模一样。

珊莎对他们的相似之处感到惊讶。

“只是给小伙子们展示一下舞步。”彼得告诉他们。

“那埃德蒙呢？”她转向她的另一个兄弟。

“鼓舞士气，”他轻松地说。

“赌博？”珊莎问道。她的声音干巴巴的，像沙漠一样。

“这有助于建立信任，女士。”爱德蒙厚着脸皮回答。

“你的两个兄弟都不知羞耻。”珊莎告诉苏珊。

苏珊叹了口气，“我知道。”

“去穿上衣服，彼得。”珊莎告诉那个男人。“在你冻僵之前。”

“好的，女士。”彼得向她鞠了一躬，笑了笑，然后转向那个男人。

就在珊莎告诉彼得他会冻僵的时候，她还是忍不住四处张望。

天气晴朗，天空湛蓝。

天气没那么冷了，再一次。

* * *

琼恩读了手上的信，深吸了一口气，然后又读了一遍。

是的，它仍然有完全相同的信息。

格洛弗勋爵正在询问苏珊的情况，他想把她嫁给他的一个部下。

苏珊。他想和苏珊结婚。

这太荒谬了，这个想法太荒谬了。

苏珊不会离开临冬城，更不会嫁给一个骑士！她是一个女王！

琼恩正要准确地回答格洛弗勋爵，这时他想起了一件事：苏珊。如果她知道他在没有咨询她的情况下就代表她回信的话……嗯，琼恩不想成为她下次练习的目标。

他叹了口气，起身离开了他的办公室。他本来没打算晚饭后工作这么久，但是时间过得太快了。他知道苏珊有时会在晚上休息前去珊莎的办公室，所以他就去了那里。

布蕾妮站在门口。“阁下。”

“布蕾妮，珊莎还醒着吗？”

“是的，阁下。”

“苏珊和她在一起吗？”

“他们都在里面。”她告诉他。“佩文西兄弟和艾莉亚小姐也在里面。”当琼恩看上去很困惑时，她解释道。

琼恩挠了挠他的下巴。“也许我不该打扰他们。”

布蕾妮张开了嘴，又合上了，然后又张开了。“我相信珊莎小姐不会介意的。”

“好的。”琼恩清了清嗓子。“我只是……”他指了指门，然后敲了敲门。

“请进。”珊莎从里边喊道。

琼恩推开门，进了房间。珊莎坐在壁炉旁，抚摸着趴在她脚边的白灵——露西也在做同样的事情。艾莉亚和埃德蒙在谈论一些事情，彼得和苏珊也在做同样的事情。

琼恩觉得自己像个闯入者，好像他不属于那里。

“琼恩！”艾莉亚朝他微笑，他也微笑着回应。

“发生什么事了吗？”珊莎放下她的刺绣问道。

“嗯……”他关上门，走近他们。“我收到了格洛弗勋爵的一封信。他在打听苏珊的情况。”

那个女人挑了挑眉毛，“什么事？”

“他想让你嫁给他的一个部下。”琼恩告诉她。

露西和埃德蒙一听到“结婚”这个词就大笑起来。甚至连彼得似乎也在努力克制自己的微笑。苏珊看了他们一眼，但这没有一点用处。

琼恩坐了下来，带着愉快的微笑看着四兄妹们。

“好吧，看看这个。”艾莉亚逗乐地说，“你才刚到这儿，就已经有男人想娶你了。”

“苏珊总是让男人们跌跌撞撞，试图引起她的注意。”彼得告诉艾莉亚。

苏珊翻了翻白眼。“这是一种夸张。如果我记得很清楚的话，露西总是有比我更多的追求者。”

“那是因为你把你的追求者们都吓跑了！”露西抗议道。

“你曾经喜欢过一个人，不是吗？”埃德蒙插嘴说，“就是给你写诗的那个人。”

苏珊嗤之以鼻。“就这样了。我想知道，是谁第一个发现了诗歌驱走爱情的力量？”

珊莎吃惊地咯咯地笑了起来。“我以为诗歌是爱情的食粮。”她开玩笑地说。

苏珊盛气凌人地耸耸肩。“也许是因为强烈的爱情。”她让步了。“但如果只是一种模糊的倾向，我相信一首糟糕的十四行诗就会毁了它。”她做了一个轻蔑的手势。

艾莉亚窃笑着，珊莎转了转眼珠，但是把他们都吓了一跳的却是琼恩。

“那么，你有什么建议吗？”他问道，让他们都安静了下来，尽管无意中成为了大家关注的焦点。“我的意思是，鼓励感情。”他清了清嗓子。

苏珊看着他，眉毛拱起。然后，她的嘴唇变成了一个小小的、神秘的微笑，她回答说：“当然是跳舞啦。”

轮到他向她挑眉了。

爱德蒙哼了一声。“你们这些女人都喜欢跳舞是怎么回事？”他问。

“这是唯一一种‘恰当’的独处方式，”露西指出，“至少，在纳尼亚是这样。”

“这里也一样。”珊莎证实道。

“所以，这是唯一自由交谈的时间，看看你是否喜欢某人。”露西总结道。

“这也是一个拉近关系的好机会。”苏珊厚着脸皮说。

“苏！”露西咯咯地笑了起来。

“这是真的。”她辩解道。“没有什么东西是适合女士的。但跳舞才是。”

“它有它的魅力。”彼得勉强承认，嘴角挂着傻笑。

苏珊看了他一眼，似乎完全明白他在说什么。珊莎毅然向前看。

“你知道……”苏珊接着说，双手合十，手心相交，就像他们跳舞时那样。“手掌对手掌，是神圣

“这听起来有点病态的浪漫。”艾莉亚带着厌恶的表情说道。

“我不喜欢为我漂亮的蓝眼睛写十四行诗，但这并不意味着我不喜欢好诗。”苏珊指了指。“So “这就是为什么你们都那么喜欢跳舞？”埃德蒙开玩笑说，“这是一种纯洁的接吻方式。”

“哦，那么，亲爱的圣人。”彼得说话轻声细语，声音略高于低语。“让嘴唇做手做的事。”

他们都震惊地转向他——尽管他的兄弟姐妹们看起来有点好笑。

“这有什么？苏珊把这句话重复了那么多遍，我都记住了。”他为自己辩护。

“亲爱的哥哥，这种请求亲吻的方式真是太温文尔雅了。”露西惊讶地说。

“我是个绅士。”彼得指出。“我永远不会要求我亲爱的圣人给我任何她不想要的东西，但是……”他咧嘴一笑。“我一直是个虔诚的教徒。”

苏珊拍了拍她哥哥的肩膀，尽管她看到珊莎转过身来看着火，想掩饰自己的脸红。她真的需要和彼得谈谈这件事。

然后，她的眼睛转向琼恩。琼恩在整个谈话过程中非常安静。

“那就是说，你没有结婚？”有一次，他们对视时，他问道。

“还没有，阁下。”她低下头。“不跳舞吗？”

他的嘴唇微微翘了一下。“还没有，女士。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我猜你们大多数人都认识《傲慢与偏见》的对话。我稍微修改了一下，因为我觉得这些词和我用的语气不完全一致，所以我把它加了音。此外，彼得和苏珊的台词来自“罗密欧与朱丽叶”，莎士比亚的作品。我想他们可能在伦敦看过，或者可能是在纳尼亚……我没有想太多，我只是想用。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章里有很多关于感受的对话

第二天早上，琼恩感觉……一切正常。他没有什么不同。也许他只是稍微不那么皱眉头。有几个女仆向神发誓，她们看到国王咧嘴笑了，但没有人能确定。

琼恩一点也不觉得有什么不同，这只是临冬城的又一天而已。

就在他快到开阔地的时候，他转过一个角落，发现埃德蒙双臂交叉，佩文西挑起眉毛。

操。

“早上好，埃德蒙大人。”他小心翼翼地说。

眉毛还在原处，“你在和我姐姐调情。”

“什么？我当然没有！”这种想法是荒谬的。

“是的，你是！”这个年轻人指责道。“‘对于增进感情，你有什么建议’？”埃德蒙重复着前一天晚上的话。

“我只是参加谈话而已。”琼恩为自己辩护。

“听着，我以前见过这种样子……”

“什么样子？”琼恩追问道。

“男人们看她的时候，像追星族似的。”埃德蒙直截了当地说。

琼恩一生中从来没有听到过比这更荒谬的事。甚至当里德勋爵来敲他的门，让他知道自己是坦格利安家族的人时，他也不知道。

“放！”一个女人的声音在训练场的某个地方命令道。

两个男人交换了一下眼神，然后去找苏珊——因为那显然是她的声音。

她让训练中的弓箭手在静止的靶子上练习。

“给你，威尔。”她在一个小男孩后面，纠正他的姿势。“再试一次。”

当她转过身来时，其他大多数男人都懒洋洋地摆着姿势。“如果我不得不纠正你们中的另一个，他就会成为靶子。”她亲切地告诉他们。

每个人都在几秒钟内回到了正确的位置。

“这就是我说的那种表情，琼恩。”爱德蒙冷冷地从旁边说。

琼恩清了清嗓子，然后转向年轻人。“我非常钦佩你姐姐，但这与……那件事无关。”他弱弱地结束了这句话。

很明显，埃德蒙一点儿也不相信他。

琼恩转了转眼珠。“埃德蒙，说实话，我……”

“好吧。”爱德蒙打断了他。“我相信你。有点吧。”他嘟囔着补充道。“我只是想让你知道，她是我的姐姐，我爱她。这意味着我不在乎你是一个国王，一个死而复生的人，或者别的什么。你敢伤害她，我就杀了你。慢慢地。”

琼恩尽量不露齿而笑，“我能理解。”

埃德蒙坚定地点了点头，很高兴他们能互相理解。

琼恩的目光又回到了苏珊身上。她直直地看着他们，脸上带着怀疑的表情。他只是点了点头。她挑了挑眉毛——真的，这是家里的事——然后点了点头。

埃德蒙生气了，他们没有调情。

* * *

“哎哟！哎哟！苏！”

苏珊无视哥哥的抱怨，一直拉着他的耳朵。两个女佣在现场咯咯地笑，两兄妹从她们身边走过时，几个男人窃笑起来。

苏珊终于找到了一个空房间，把她哥哥推了进去。

“天哪，苏珊，真的有这个必要吗？”彼得一边抱怨，一边按摩着他受伤的耳朵。

“你最好开始解释你自己。”她告诉他。“现在！”

“我做了什么？”他想知道。

“你以为你在对珊莎做什么？”她问道。

彼得叹了口气，“苏……”

“我是认真的，彼得！我非常喜欢珊莎，她已经受够了。”

“我知道！”彼得抗议道。“我也知道我不是什么都知道，但我向你保证，苏珊，我不是在和她开玩笑。”

苏珊并不认为他是。彼得可能有他的缺点，但他从来不是那种为了好玩而和女人在一起的男人。他有点卖弄风情，但是以一种令人惊讶的天真无邪的方式。他从不玩弄女人的感情。她不相信他会从珊莎的开始。

然而，作为珊莎的朋友和自信的人，苏珊比她的兄弟姐妹更了解她的过去。她清楚地知道，珊莎被迫和什么样的男人在一起，她遭受了什么。

珊莎也承认，尽管彼得没有对她做过什么，但他是她一生中所有噩梦的可怕混合体：他是一个金发碧眼的国王，胸前挂着一头狮子，他的名字仍然让珊莎感到恶心。

老实说，苏珊很惊讶她没有让琼恩把彼得锁起来。

然而，她也意识到珊莎不仅非常强大，而且非常善良。她从不谴责彼得，因为他看起来像她过去的怪物。但是她仍然无法面对过去。

苏珊没有因此评判珊莎。只有她知道她独自面对的恐惧：只是一个小女孩，远离她的家人，远离她的家……珊莎是一个在一个非常残酷的世界中的幸存者。她有权利保护自己，无论她认为怎样合适。

苏珊要确保她哥哥明白这一点。

“彼得，跟我说实话。”她问他，看着他的眼睛。“你在干什么？”

彼得叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发。“起初，我觉得她很漂亮。”他承认。“第一天晚上，当我们到这里和国王谈话的时候，我是这么想的。然后我开始观察她。”

“你一直在盯着他们，不是吗？”

“是的，”彼得承认，“我不知道是否可以信任他们中的任何一个，我不想冒险。”

“我知道，彼得。”她向他保证。

“我越看她……”他又叹了口气。“我越崇拜她。她是如此的……”他深吸了一口气。“她很好。她是如此的……完全的……”

苏珊看着她的哥哥，脸上堆满了笑容。

“我承认，她很漂亮。但不仅如此。”他坚持道。“她聪明、迷人、美丽、善良…………我可以说上一整天，苏珊。”

“哦，上帝，彼得，你恋爱了。”她很惊讶。

“我不会大声说出来。”彼得坦白了。“我希望在到处谈论这些感受之前，能够非常确定自己的感受，因为我不想让她觉得她欠我任何回答。现在，我唯一知道的事实是，我以一种从未见过的方式看待她。珊莎小姐有些地方令人着迷。”

真是出乎意料。

“我觉得，如果我不睁大眼睛，她就会偷走我的心，而且我会让它快乐地离开。”

“愿阿斯兰保佑，彼得，你现在正在写诗呢。”

他呻吟着，“苏珊，我是认真的。”

“对不起。”她诚实地说。“我没想到会这样。”

“我也是。”彼得咕哝着。

“我相信你。”苏珊向他保证。“我认为，你决定等待更多的时间以更好地理解你的感受，这是件好事。珊莎需要一个知道自己想要什么的男人，一个不会浪费她时间的男人。”

“我做梦也想不到。”

“还有……”苏珊深吸了一口气。“彼得，这不是我的故事，但珊莎已经受了太多苦了。如果你决定追求她，你最好表现出最好的一面，像对待女王一样对待她。”

“我会照做的。”他向她保证。

“很好。”苏珊点点头。“但是，不要花太长时间。珊莎有很多追求者。”

“苏珊，拜托。”他给了她那种她喜欢讨厌的傲慢的假笑。“我能照顾好自己。”

苏珊哼了一声，她希望珊莎能让彼得卑躬屈膝。

* * *

“你在计划什么，小姐？”

露西向艾莉亚露出了她最幸福的微笑。“你这是什么意思？”

艾莉亚哼了一声，“想都别想，我能看穿你那张可爱的脸。”

露西小心翼翼地喷了一口气。“真是荒谬。我是这方面的模范……”

“别演戏了，露西。”艾莉亚窃笑着说，“告诉我。”

露西叹了口气，“我想你不会喜欢的。”她承认。

艾莉亚只是看了她一眼，很明显她的耐心越来越少了。

“是关于你姐姐的。”露西提醒道。

如果没有什么让艾莉亚更好奇的话，“说吧。”

“我真的认为她应该追求彼得。我是说，让他追求她。你知道的，互相追求。”露西安静地说。

“当然不是！”艾莉亚马上回答。“我很喜欢你和埃德，露西，但是你的哥哥是个混蛋。”

“他没那么坏，我保证！”露西赶紧为他辩护。“我承认，彼得有点傲慢，但他心地善良，是个好人。”

“不，”艾莉亚坚决地说。

“但是……”

“不！”她斩钉截铁地说。

“那就是说，苏珊和琼恩也行了？”她沮丧地问。

“等等，什么？”艾莉亚现在真的哑口无言了。

“哦，得了吧！那天晚上他们在调情。”露西坚持道。

艾莉亚窃笑道：“调情？琼恩？”

“是的！所有关于跳舞的谈话……”

“不可能。”艾莉亚否认道。

“我知道我看到了什么。”露西坚持说。

艾莉亚翻了翻眼睛。“当我看到他们真的在跳舞时，我才会相信。”她讽刺地说。

“这是可以安排的……”露西用食指轻轻地敲打着下巴。

艾莉亚机警地看了她一眼。“你现在有什么打算，小姐？”

“我觉得我们应该开个宴会！”

* * *

当然会有事情发生，事情发展得太顺利了。

在某个时候会发生一些事情，这是唯一合乎逻辑的。

公平地说，这并没有那么糟糕，即使它有点令人尴尬。但是苏珊仍然不高兴去阻止她自己的哥哥挑起的争吵。

这一切都是从露西奇怪的宴会想法开始的。

现在，一个人不能扮演一个玩家，所以当她想到这个主意的时候，苏珊和珊莎分享了一个眼神。她姐姐美丽的心灵里正在发生着什么事情。

苏珊非常了解露西，知道她是一个勇敢而浪漫的人。他们没有战斗要准备——至少现在没有——这意味着她没有试图鼓舞士气。这是另外一回事。

这是因为露西很浪漫，想要做媒人。问题是……她在为谁做媒？

逻辑上的答案应该是珊莎和彼得，但是……苏珊认为事实并非如此。

当然，她知道——通过埃德蒙——露西真的很想看到这一切发生。埃德蒙甚至告诉她，他已经和露西谈过这件事，并建议她再等一会儿。

苏珊知道露西可能在等待，就像她可能忽略了埃德蒙一样。一开始，她想做什么就做什么，但还是……

那里有什么东西。

苏珊打算在宴会上弄清楚。

一切都开始得很好，每个人都很开心，跳舞，吃饭，只是开心一会儿。

他们都活该。

露西坚持要音乐。事实上，她坚持这么做，以至于苏珊知道这是她计划的一部分。然后她想到：琼恩。琼恩谈到了跳舞，而……她谈到了跳舞。

哦，不，哦，不。

她的小妹妹最好不要为她和琼恩牵线搭桥。这个想法简直荒谬，绝对荒谬。

她要杀了露西！

不，她是反应过度了。这不可能是露西的计划。这毫无意义。

此外，她很清楚，要撮合一对不相配的情侣是不可能的。

琼恩是个好人，但他不适合她，所以苏珊不必担心。

她应该想到一切可能会出错的事情，但她只是一个普通人。

彼得和埃德蒙一直在一张较小的桌子旁边和自由民聊天喝酒。在彼得证明他不怕弄脏自己的手之后，男人们开始更加接受他了。露西仍然是他们中间佩文西最喜欢的人，但是他们都尊重他们。

露西拉着达沃斯和她一起跳舞，苏珊刚好路过，看看她的兄弟们是不是喝得太醉了。

她刚刚转过身，就听到一个男人说：“你的妹妹真漂亮。总有一天我会爬上她的窗户，把她偷来给我。”

苏珊深吸了一口气，决定暂时放过这件事。现在不是说这种话的时候。此外，她知道自由民有这样一个习俗：男人要抢新娘，女人要和他打架。

她决定不做出反应，但彼得没有那种耐心。她听到埃德蒙在叫他的名字，就在她听到撞击声之前不久。苏珊及时转过身来，看到其他人正试图把彼得从他的对手身边拉开。

他们两个都摔倒在地。她听到的撞击声是桌子的声音，因为彼得真的把那个人抱起来扔到了桌子上。木头受不了了，从中间断了。

“彼得！”苏珊赶紧向他们走去，埃德蒙和托蒙德正好扶住了彼得。

他仍然在为自由而战。“你再也不许这样说我妹妹了！”他咆哮着，仍然拉着抓住他的人。

“彼得！”苏珊对着他的脸喊道。“出去，现在！”她命令道，指着通往走廊的门。

“他说……”

“我听到他说的话了，彼得。”苏珊打断他。“现在，出去！”

彼得看了她一眼，眼睛里燃烧着火焰。但他把嘴唇抿成一条直线，点了点头。埃德蒙和托蒙德放他走了，他也离开了那个地方。

“苏……”

“去和琼恩谈谈。”她问埃德蒙。“你知道他为什么这么做。向国王解释吧。”

“你打算怎么办？”爱德想知道。

“我会和彼得谈谈，确保他不再惹麻烦。向大人保证，等他明天清醒了，他会正式道歉的。”

“苏……”埃德握了她的手一会儿。“我知道你很生气，但你也知道他为什么这么做。”

“我知道，埃德。”她向他保证。“现在我得走了。”

苏珊在哥哥和埃德蒙叹了口气后离开了。

“他妈的，怎么回事，小家伙？”托蒙德抓着下巴问道。

“我要和琼恩谈谈。”爱德叹了口气。

“我很好奇，你要和我说什么。”

两个人都转过身来，发现琼恩就在那儿，脸上露出极不高兴的表情。露西在他旁边，脸上露出深深的忧虑。艾莉亚和珊莎在他们后面一点，没有人看起来高兴。

“我应该去找彼得吗？”露西问。

“不必。苏和他在一起。”埃德蒙深吸了一口气。“我真的很抱歉，阁下。你可以非常肯定的是，他明天会道歉很多次，对你和你的家人，对格雷瓦尔。他也会接受任何你认为合适的惩罚。”

琼恩用手做了个轻蔑的手势：“我想知道他为什么攻击格雷瓦尔。”

埃德蒙忧虑地看了露西一眼。露西困惑地盯着他。“埃德蒙？”

“格雷瓦尔说……他想把苏珊偷走。”埃德蒙最后说。

露西捂住了嘴，“哦，不。”

“这有什么？”艾莉亚想知道。“这是他们的习俗之一。”

“是的，但是苏珊曾经从我们这里被偷走过一次。”埃德蒙低声承认。

“你说什么？”琼恩的声音很粗鲁。

“有一位王子想娶她。”埃德蒙解释道。“我和她一起去他的地盘，考虑这个提议。当人们发现他是个什么样的人时，我们决定停止谈判，离开。我们快回到纳尼亚的时候，他们发现了我们，把她带走了。”

“他强迫她参加婚礼。”露西的声音很小，充满了痛苦。“让一个不情愿的牧师来庆祝。但他担心，仅仅认为婚姻有效还不够。所以，他决定……圆房。”

珊莎在他们身后喘着粗气。“他们真这么干了？”她想知道。

“没有。”露西很快向她保证。“她用叉子戳进了他的脖子。我们闯进城堡找到她的时候，她坐在床上，衣服上全是血，盯着他的尸体。”

“问题是……”埃德蒙清了清嗓子。“苏珊请彼得陪她去那次旅行。但是，当时，我们和巨人之间有些问题。所以，他对她说，这比把她嫁出去更重要。”

“我们从未想到会发生这样的事情！”露西急忙说。“但彼得觉得这完全是他的错。他相信，如果他当时在那里，他可以阻止这一切。他本可以免除她的痛苦。”

“所以，一个男人说，他想偷走你的妹妹……”艾莉亚开始说。

“他控制不住自己。即使他应该控制住自己。”埃德蒙急忙说。“阁下……”

“明天，我要听听，彼得怎么为自己辩护。”琼恩简单地打断了另一个人。“现在……我们正在享受盛宴，让我们确保其他人也在享受盛宴。”

* * *

苏珊发现她哥哥盯着夜空。在接近他之前，她深吸了一口气，她最不想做的事情就是现在和她哥哥吵架。即使他应该得到一个耳光。

她把自己的皮大衣拉得更紧了，然后才站到他身边。她一句话也没说，他还不如先说。

“我很抱歉，苏。”他最后叹了口气。

“为什么？”她想知道。

“打架。”他说。

“你认为这就是我生气的原因吗？”她转向他问道。

“不是吗？”他有点困惑。

“我不能说我没有为此感到不安。”她承认。“我们在这里只是客人，我们是受国王恩宠而留下来的。我们没有时间去管那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”

“小事？苏珊，他说……”

“就是这么说的……”苏珊坚决地打断了他。“这不是我不高兴的原因。”

“那为什么呢？”彼得小心翼翼地问。

“你觉得我是什么感觉，不得不一次又一次地给你安慰，为了一些真正发生在我身上的事情？”她必须非常小心，不要对她哥哥发脾气，因为她不想和他吵架。

然而，她厌倦了不得不一次又一次地告诉彼得一切都很好，在卡罗门发生的一切都不是他的错。这不是重点，但这不是重点。

她被绑架了，被迫参加一个婚礼，差点被强奸。为什么她要告诉彼得一切都好？

“我…………”彼得结结巴巴地说了一会儿，然后闭上了嘴，完全说不出话来。

“你对发生的事感到内疚，因为你关心我。我能理解。”她轻声地告诉他。“但是我不得不告诉你这件事，我已经厌倦了。当我有几个晚上几乎无法入睡的时候，我不得不去想你的感受，害怕他可能会回来，或者我可能会梦到他死去的眼睛盯着我。”到最后，她的声音变得支离破碎。

“苏珊……”彼得震惊地低声说。“我很抱歉。”他拥抱着她，把妹妹拉到怀里。“我真是个白痴。”他吻了吻她的额头，叹了口气。

“我不想和你争论。”她告诉他，声音里充满了泪水。

彼得轻声笑了起来。“你才是聪明的那个。”他又叹了口气。“但是我很抱歉，苏珊，因为我太自私了。”

“你不自私，彼得，你只是……自私。”

“哎哟！”他轻声笑道，“告诉我你到底怎么想的，苏。”

她也咯咯地笑了。“对不起。”她转向他，给了他一个温柔的微笑。“不要再为了维护我的荣誉而去打架了，好吗？我不需要它，这让我很尴尬。”

“我保证。”他严肃地说。“对不起。”

“哦，别把你所有的道歉都浪费在我身上。明天你就要向国王道歉了。”

彼得抱怨道，“太好了，我不喜欢他。”

“没关系。我觉得他也不喜欢你。”她以一种居高临下的态度对他说。

彼得不知道他妹妹是否真的明白他的意思。因为他很确定琼恩不喜欢他的原因和他不喜欢北境之王的原因完全一样：因为他的眼睛盯着他的妹妹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彼得越来越浪漫了，但我似乎控制不住自己。
> 
> Greval只是一个随机的名字，一个自由民族的名字生成器建议……lol
> 
> 还有，我知道苏珊和拉巴达什的事情改变了很多。我这样做是为了在珊莎和苏珊之间建立更深的联系。  
> 我不会用“强奸是为了让女人看起来更强壮”这种屁话，因为我鄙视这种说法。苏珊很坚强，因为她是一个聪明、有同情心和令人惊奇的女人。


	9. Chapter 9

“嗯……这里很舒适，”艾莉亚评论道。

珊莎看了她妹妹一眼。现在不是开玩笑的时候。

苏珊看了彼得一眼，表明是时候开口道歉了。幸运的是，她的哥哥可能是傲慢的，但他知道时刻从他的高傲下台。

“阁下……”他直视着琼恩的眼睛。“我为昨晚的行为道歉。我已经向格雷瓦尔道歉了，但我还是要向你和你的家人表示歉意。”

自从他们进入琼恩的办公室以来，他异乎寻常地沉默。是的，北境的国王通常是一个沉默寡言的人，但这次不同。苏珊觉得他在避免看向她的方向。

“格雷瓦尔说了什么？”琼恩问。

“他也道歉了。”彼得告诉国王。“他说他不知道……”彼得清了清嗓子。“他保证不会再说第二遍。”

“我觉得这更像是托尔蒙德的作风。”露西在旁边叽叽喳喳地说。

“很有可能。”艾莉亚表示同意。“我昨晚看到他和他们中的许多人说话了。”

“我接受你的道歉，彼得大人，我希望再也不要看到这种行为。特别是在庆典期间的大厅里。”琼恩说话了，声音坚定而严肃。

“不会再发生了。”彼得轻快地点了点头。“谢谢您的理解，阁下。”

琼恩的目光终于转向苏珊。“你呢，女士？”

苏珊皱起了眉头。“我怎么了，陛下？”

“在这种情况下，你有什么想说的吗？你要格雷瓦尔向你道歉吗？”他想知道。

“他已经这么做了。”她告诉国王。“不过，这没有必要。”

“没必要？”彼得几乎尖叫起来。“他……”

苏珊看了他一眼。“我们还需要再来一次那样的谈话吗？”她平静地问，他马上闭嘴了。

“他没有恶意，”苏珊继续说道，“这是他们民族的习俗，他不知道我的历史。”

“你为什么不告诉我？”珊莎轻声问道。

“我不喜欢重温那个时刻。”苏珊简单地说。“并不是因为缺乏信任，我才对你隐瞒了这件事，珊莎。你是我的好朋友。但是那天晚上……这不是一个我可以轻易谈论的话题，因为它给我带来了很多影响，但是没有一个是令人愉快的。我最终会告诉你的，但是……”

“不是这样的。”琼恩打断了她。他的声音坚定而温和。“你不必向我们解释，苏珊夫人。我真心希望我们都能揭过去。”

“相信我，陛下。”苏珊叹了口气。“我迫不及待。”

* * *

琼恩走到桥边，因为他知道苏珊有时会在那儿。他想和她谈谈。

他仍然不确定他打算说什么，但他觉得他必须这么做。他从她的眼睛里看到了过去的痛苦，他只是想……什么？

他觉得他会对她说什么？这又有什么关系呢？

琼恩到了桥边，但苏珊不在那里。他深深地吸了一口气——不知道是失望还是宽慰——停下来观察楼下院子里的人们。

他转向那个声音，原来是苏珊，她裹着一件黑色斗篷，斗篷的领子上有毛。她周围的黑色似乎只衬托了她白皙的皮肤、红润的脸颊和蓝色的眼睛。

露西曾经告诉琼恩，苏珊被认为是他们国家最美丽的女人，男人们想要她的关注，于是就写诗歌赞美她的美丽。琼恩可以理解为什么。

珊莎是个美丽的女人，丹妮莉丝也是，但是和温柔的女王相比，她们俩都显得苍白无力。

那就是偷走她的王子所看到的吗？一个美丽的女人，一件他必须拥有的珍宝？

他有没有停下来想过她的感受？他有没有在乎过她害怕、反感？

他真的在乎她吗？

露西说，苏珊亲手杀了那个人。琼恩几乎希望自己还活着，希望自己能想办法去纳尼亚亲手杀了那个混蛋。

他怎么敢伤害她呢？

琼恩终于意识到他一直盯着她看，什么也没说。“你说什么，女士？”

“你想和我谈谈，对吗？”她走近我。

“你怎么知道的？”他困惑地问。

“你的眼神就是这样。”她用手做了个含糊的手势。“我就知道你想跟我说点什么。”

琼恩挑起眉毛，一会儿觉得好笑，一会儿又觉得受到了侮辱。“我该怎么跟你说呢？”他质疑道。“我认为，你不知道自己到底想说什么。”她露出一丝微笑。然后她变得严肃起来。“请不要说你很抱歉，或者你希望你可以杀了他。”

“为什么？”琼恩问。

“因为我不需要你的怜悯。”

琼恩哼了一声，“我一点也不可怜你，女士，一点也不。”

苏珊挑了挑眉毛。“没有吗？”

“没有。我有点怕你，我钦佩你，有时候我为你感到烦恼，但我从来不可怜你。”他嘟囔着，眼睛盯着院子。“如果我可怜你，那就是对你的力量和尊严的冒犯。实际上，我可怜那些试图庇护你的傻瓜。”

他转过身去，苏珊也回头看着他，脸上的表情非常奇怪。她得意地笑了一下——笑得很小，只露出嘴角，眉毛高高地贴在额头上。琼恩不确定她是被他的话吓到了还是觉得好笑。

也许她认为他是个傻瓜。

“怎么？”他问道，感觉有点不舒服。

“你让我大吃一惊。”她告诉他。“我觉得自从我们住在这里以来，我们从未有过这么长时间的对话。”

琼恩想说她错了……但她没有。

“我不知道你是这么想我的。”她温和地告诉他。“嗯，我知道我惹恼了你…………”

琼恩咯咯地笑了起来，“我不该说那句话的。”

“我喜欢。”她开玩笑说。“这有助于抑制我的自尊心。我的追求者从来没有告诉过我我很讨厌。”

琼恩咳嗽了一声。“好吧，我不是你的追求者。”他不必要地提醒她。

苏珊现在对他咧嘴一笑，“你不是吗？”

真是个疯丫头！

* * *

苏珊走过走廊时保持着完美的姿势。她朝几个女仆点了点头，向孩子们挥了挥手，甚至停下来和学士说了一会儿话。她一边走一边抬起下巴，嘴角挂着纯粹礼貌的微笑。

只要她一个人在走廊里，她就抓起裙子匆匆走开。她冲进露西的房间，把门关上，靠在门上，好像在防止有人闯进来。

露西正坐在炉火旁修理连衣裙，对着姐姐皱了皱眉头。“我们受到攻击了吗？”她觉得很有趣。

“我做了件蠢事。”苏珊呻吟着，头撞在了木头上。

“你？天啊，末日一定快到了。”

苏珊怒视着她的妹妹。“我是认真的，露西。”

露西轻声笑了起来。“好了，没必要这么暴躁。”露西放下衣服。“你做了什么？”

“我暗示国王，他是我的追求者。”苏珊呻吟了一声，走到露西的床边，脸朝下倒在床垫上。

“什么？”露西尖叫了一声，然后站起身来，走向她的姐姐。“苏珊，再说一遍！”她用最近的枕头打了她。“实际上，告诉我整个谈话！一字不差。”

苏珊戏剧性地呻吟着，但她还是照着露西说的做了，因为她需要帮助，而且她不打算去找珊莎问乔恩的事。 这感觉很奇怪。

“哦，天哪！”露西高兴得尖叫起来。她双手捂着嘴，在床上蹦蹦跳跳。“这是调情，苏珊！你在和琼恩调情！

“我没有！”苏珊立即抗议。“我只是开玩笑，现在我担心他可能…………”

“哦，拜托。”露西翻了翻白眼。“如果你一直在开玩笑，你就不会担心了。你现在这样是因为你表现出了一些东西。你想戏弄他。”

“不是你建议的那种方式！”苏珊坚持道。

“就是这样，苏。”露西耐心地回答。“你是和男孩和男人玩耍的大师。你完全知道该说什么和怎么说。所以不要来告诉我这是一个错误或误会。你想说什么就说什么，现在你只是觉得尴尬。”

“我恨你。”苏珊对着床垫嘟囔着。

“只是因为我说的是实话。”露西轻松地说。

苏珊深吸了一口气，坐了下来。“我不应该和他调情。”

露西挑了挑眉毛，“为什么？”

“露西……”

“我只是问问。”露西坚持说。

“他是国王，我们在这里是陌生人……我们不……我们不适合。”苏珊一瘸一拐地说。

“你怎么知道？”露西质问道。

“别说了。”苏珊警告她妹妹。

“亲爱的苏珊……”露西的微笑充满了恶作剧。“是你先挑起事端的。”

* * *

珊莎再也不祈祷了。即使在他们回到临冬城之后，她也再也没有恢复这个习惯。

不过她还是去了神木林。她知道有些人认为她去那里是为了向旧神祈祷，因为她的父亲，但事实上她更自私：她去那里是因为没有人在那里打扰她。

这和她在君临时用的是同样的理由，她为在自己家里这样做感到羞耻，但有时她只是需要几分钟的安静。

珊莎再也不能相信神们了，但她确信自己应该得到一些安宁和宁静。

然而，这一次，当她进入神木林的时候，她看到那里已经有一个人。

是彼得大人。

她呆在原地，只是看了他一会儿。他站在中心树前，凝视着树皮上的脸。他似乎并不在意那天的寒冷和飘落的雪花。他只是站在那里，金色的头发上覆盖着雪花，他的眼睛盯着树。

珊莎看不到他的其他部分，因为他穿着一件沉重的灰色斗篷，但他似乎很放松。

条件反射似的。

她正要离开他，这时他转过身来，看见了她。“珊莎小姐。”他给了她一个微笑，不是她以前那种迷人的微笑，而是一个更小的微笑。

“彼得大人。”她朝他点点头。“我不是故意要打断你的。”

“你没有。我只是在凝视你们国家的上帝。”他指了指那棵树。

“我父亲崇拜旧神。”她走近他，告诉他。“新神有一个大圣堂。父亲为我们的母亲建造的。”

“你向哪一个祷告？”他问。

“都没有。”

她能感觉到他在看着她，但他没有说什么。

“你心里有事，”她说，因为这是显而易见的。

“只是苏珊说的一些话。”彼得承认。

她向他挑起眉毛，彼得咯咯地笑了起来。“她为我昨晚的行为训斥了我。不是因为打架，而是因为她不得不握住我的手，因为发生在她身上的事情。”

“我理解这种感觉。”她轻声说道。

彼得用眼角瞟了她一眼，但是当她明白过来的时候，她已经没有什么可解释的了，他只是又看了看那棵树。“所以我来这里思考，思考得越多，就越觉得自己是世界上最糟糕的哥哥。这让我担心，我又开始为自己感到难过了……现在我不再确定了。”

珊莎哼了一声。“看来您心事重重，大人。”

彼得转向她，脸上带着假笑。“你在嘲笑我吗，我的女士？”他开玩笑说。

“我永远不会。”她对他咧嘴笑了一会儿，然后变得严肃起来。“不管你妹妹有什么感觉，都是她自己的感觉，但是……”她犹豫了一下，然后完全转向他。“你有很多缺点，数不清，真的……”

“这很委婉，女士。”他哼了一声。

“但没人能指责你是个坏哥哥。”她不理会他的打断，总结道。“你对他们很关心，也很友好。”

“我们也会争吵。”他指出。

她耸了耸肩。“兄弟姐妹总是这样。艾莉亚和我在我们更小的时候几乎不能保持礼貌的交谈。这改变不了我爱她的事实，我会杀掉任何伤害她的人。你也一样。”

这一次，当他对她微笑的时候，他的笑容变得温柔了。”“谢谢您的赞美，女士。他们对我来说意义重大。”

“不客气，彼得大人。”

他抬起头，好像终于注意到了雪。“我能送你回去吗？”

“我想我会多待一会儿。”她礼貌地回答。

“这是你微妙的方式说我应该离开，这样你就可以独处了吗？”他轻轻地打趣道。

她向他挑了挑眉毛，“一个女人不应该和一个男人单独在一起。”

她——几乎又像往常一样——又开始戏弄他，但彼得立刻变得严肃起来。“珊莎小姐……”他清了清嗓子，又试了一次。“女士，我知道我可能不是推荐自己的最佳人选，而且我也知道我常常给人以傲慢的印象。我也知道我最近一直在和你调情，我可能不止一次有点太主动了。我向你保证，我绝不是有意冒犯你的。”

他深吸了一口气。“话虽如此，我还是希望你知道，我对你没有什么可怕的。永远不会。我知道，做出你并不打算遵守的承诺很容易，只有时间才能告诉我们谁是真正可以信任的，但是……”他直视着她的眼睛，珊莎觉得自己陷入了一种超越肉体的困境。“我希望你知道，我永远不会以任何方式伤害你。”。

珊莎没料到会这样。完全没有。她不知道该如何回答这样的问题。她并不愚蠢——尽管许多人可能仍然认为——她知道他想要她。唯一的问题是她不确定。

如果她知道他想要什么，就会更容易保护自己不受他伤害。然而，她并不认为他对她的头衔或名字感兴趣，因为没有嫁妆——北境几乎没有任何财产——她不确定他是否对她有兴趣。他看她的眼神不像看一块肉，不像他能想象手放在她身上的样子。

那是别的什么东西，她害怕极了；她不敢相信自己还有什么东西剩下。

“彼得大人……”她清了清嗓子。“我不知道你想从我这得到什么。”她不妨说出来，等待他的回答。

“我不想要任何你不愿意给予的东西。”他诚实地回答。“如果按我的方式来，我会想立即向你求爱。”

珊莎张开了嘴，准备让他走正道，但彼得温柔地举起了手。“不过，我不是在请求你。”他向她保证。“我知道你有很多事情我不了解，你也不了解我。

“那么你想要什么？”她问道，不想再试着去猜测，试着去理解。

“我需要时间。”他最后说。“我想了解你，我想让你知道我并不可怕。我不会要求任何回报。”

“我不相信你。”她说，退了一步。

“我知道。”他的微笑有点悲伤，但好像他已经预料到了。“我不能要求你只相信我的话，尽管我希望你相信。”

这使她浑身一震。珊莎又一次望而却步了，不知道说什么好。这是她最痛恨的事情：无法控制局面。这让她想起了许多黑暗的日子，那时她需要一直担心，一个错误的字眼可能会让她失去一切。

彼得使她不安，因为他的话总是使她困惑和犹豫不决，她讨厌这一切。

她恨自己多么想相信他，重新做回那个女孩，那个相信梦想，相信一切最终都会好起来的女孩。

她讨厌他使她想再次抱有希望。

但是她不能恨他。

“我不能给你你想要的东西。”她说。

“你就不能给我点时间来了解你吗？”他温柔地问。

“这不是你想要的全部。不要让它听起来像是。”她不能容忍他对她撒谎。

“你说得对。我的确说过，如果可以的话，我会向你求爱。”他承认。“但是我非常尊敬您，珊莎小姐。我希望你知道。如果你不想要的话，我是不会勉强。我希望你能更好地了解我，并及时决定是否允许我向你求爱。”

“你是说，如果我说‘不’，你会放弃的。”她的声音清楚地表明她有多么不相信。

“我有两个姐妹。”他不必要地提醒她。“我知道我希望男人们怎样对待他们，我希望他们受到尊重。我再也不想看到他们中的任何一个经历苏珊所经历的事情。我从来不会那样对待一个女人，因为我每天都祈祷没有男人对我的姐妹不好。”他深吸了一口气。“所以，如果你永远不改变主意，如果时间过去了，你仍然不想被我追求……我会尊重你的愿望。”

她挑了挑眉毛，“即使你不愿意？”

这一次，他的笑容并不悲伤。“女士，如果您希望我现在就跪下来的话。我应该吗？”他张开双臂，单膝跪地，好像要摔倒似的。

“不！”这话吓得珊莎大笑起来。“我不需要那个。”

“我的感情是我自己的事。”他向她保证。“你不用对它们负责。”

“但是你希望我可以回应。”她暗示道。

“我的心属于你，你可以拿走。”他优雅地向她鞠了一躬。

她叹了口气，“你真是无药可救。”

“但我只是说了实话。”他提出。

珊莎看了他一眼，“琼恩绝不会同意的。”

“幸好我没有问他。”他无辜地看了她一眼。“这是否意味着你正在考虑这件事？”他的声音里充满了希望，所以珊莎决定是时候结束这次谈话了。

“彼得大人，我想，你今天已经够倒霉的了。”她的声音里有点警告的意味。

“这很公平，女士。”他又鞠了一躬。“非常感谢你让我如此坦率地对你讲话。这对我来说意义重大。”

珊莎向他点点头，看着他离开。

她脑子里想的是什么？


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琼恩和彼得短期内不会成为好朋友

“这是个糟糕的主意。”

琼恩捏了捏鼻梁。在这一点上，他不知道她是否真的这样想，或者她只是试图反对。他从来不了解她。

“为什么呢，苏珊女士？”他问道，但是他的声音清楚地表明他的耐心已经岌岌可危。

她把那该死的眉毛拱向他的方向。“我明白，随着最近天气状况的改善，人们可能有点……渴望出去冒险，但这并不意味着那里是安全的。”她暗示道。“我们一直无法侦察该地区。那里可能存在危险。”

“像什么？”托蒙德想知道。

“寒冷带来饥饿，饥饿使人和动物绝望”她说话了，声音坚定。“外面可能有人，为了生存不择手段，也可能有威胁……甚至是动物。阁下，您自己也提到过，一大群狼。”苏珊提醒琼恩。

“他们离这儿很远。”艾莉亚抢在琼恩之前说。“他们离河间地很近。”

苏珊皱起眉头，“你怎么能这么肯定？”

艾莉亚直视着苏珊，“我就是这么想的。”

苏珊深吸了一口气。“我的观点依然存在。我们不知道外面有什么，我们可能也没有做好准备。”

“这是我们离开的另一个原因。”达沃斯出面干涉。“我们需要知道外面发生了什么。我们需要情报，我们没有夜王军队的消息。”

“哦，是的，这是一个了解真相的好方法。”苏珊嘲笑道。

“苏珊女士，如果你觉得这么不方便的话，你不必走。”琼恩最后厉声说道。

她向他皱了皱眉头。“遵命，阁下。”她冷冰冰地回答，然后起身离开了房间。

“哦……你完蛋了。”托蒙德叽叽喳喳地说。

琼恩又捏了一下鼻梁，好极了。

* * *

“所以，我听说，你打算逃命。”

琼恩叹了口气。他不想谈这个话题，但如果有一个人有权质疑他的行为…………那么，埃德蒙肯定就是这个人。

“你是不是要杀了我，因为我像那样和你姐姐说话？”琼恩疲惫地问。

“我？”埃德蒙哼了一声。“上帝啊，不行。苏珊会因为这个把你打得落花流水的。我可不想卷进去。”

“你真会安慰人。”琼恩冷淡地说。

“不应该是这样的。”埃德蒙暗示道，他的声音毫无同情之意。“你表现得像个白痴。苏珊是个女人，琼恩。”

“我很清楚……”

“不，我不这么认为。”爱德蒙打断了她。“珊莎和苏珊必须加倍努力，才能得到周围男人的尊重。艾莉亚和布蕾妮不情愿地受到尊敬，因为他们是战士，穿着马裤到处走——也许是因为男人们害怕他们。苏珊和珊莎——甚至还有露西——给人的印象更温和，她们更有女人味。她们只是女人。”

琼恩摇着头，“他们都尊敬她们……”

“在某种程度上，琼恩。”爱德蒙打断了他。“有多少次，其中一位领主问起过珊莎晚餐的事？她是你的首相，不是女主人。你把苏珊当成一个完全不知道自己在说什么的女人，这对她没有好处。如果国王认为这样跟她说话合适，你认为其他领主会怎么想？”

琼恩呻吟道，“我真蠢。”

“没什么好争论的。”爱德蒙窃笑起来。“这并不是说你不能否认她说的话，而是像那样对她大发雷霆？”

“我必须道歉。”琼恩总结道。

“越快越好。”埃德蒙咧嘴笑了笑。“在她决定拿你当靶子之前。”

“你姐姐不会这么做的。”琼恩低声说，他想着怎么道歉，目光游移。“她不是一个暴力的人。如果她生我的气，她就不会为我浪费箭。”

埃德蒙皱起了眉头。“因为你很了解她？”

琼恩清了清嗓子，决定假装从来没有提起过这个话题。“实际上，我有个问题要问你。”他转移了话题，根本不在乎自己听起来有多么绝望。“你对龙了解多少？”

埃德蒙似乎完全被这个话题的转变搞糊涂了。“它们是……会喷火的巨型蜥蜴？”这更像是一个问题，而不是一个肯定。

“你从来没有见过？”现在琼恩才是那个吃惊的人。

“没有。你认为纳尼亚是什么样的地方？”埃德蒙哼了一声。“龙。就好像。等等。”他转向琼恩。“你姨妈有龙。”他的脸上流露出理解的神情。“你很关心他们。”

“我不应该这样吗？”琼恩问道。“龙，埃德蒙。它们曾经是故事，用来哄孩子睡觉的故事。如果她带着她的军队来到这里，让龙在我们头顶上飞……我不知道我们能做些什么。”

“你的恐惧是可以理解的。”埃德蒙把一只手放在他的肩膀上。“你应该和珊莎谈谈这件事。”

“为什么？”琼恩困惑地问。

“因为我敢肯定，在嫁给你和管理临冬城之间，她和苏珊已经做了些什么。”

“什么？”至少可以说，琼恩很震惊。

“那你得问问她。”爱德蒙耸耸肩。

“我还不如让珊莎做王后，省得我自找麻烦。”琼恩嘟囔着。

埃德蒙张开了嘴，然后似乎改变了主意。“让我们活在当下的某一天。你甚至可能活不到明天。”他咧嘴笑着。

“谢谢你的建议，埃德蒙大人。”

* * *

苏珊不是一个暴力的人。她认为暴力是解决任何冲突的一种毫无意义的方式，她真的认为很多事情只能通过战争来解决是令人悲哀的。

她经历了比她希望的更多的战斗。甚至拉巴达什的遭遇也是她所鄙视的。是的，她是出于自卫，而且她还会再这么做，不仅是为了保护自己，也是为了保护任何一个女人；但是事情发展到这种地步，实在是太可怕了。作为一个女人，她不得不害怕这样的事情，也许在她的余生。

而保护自己的唯一方法，就是杀人。

在暴力时代，人们很容易认为杀戮是容易的。其实不是。即使一个人真的相信他们的事业，即使是针对邪恶的人，即使是出于自卫……杀戮在人们的灵魂上留下了烙印。当然，有些人这样做是为了取乐，但这些人一开始几乎没有灵魂。

苏珊鄙视战争、暴力和杀戮。

也就是说……

她正在考虑杀死北境之主。

珊莎可以继承王位，没有人会注意到区别。

她简直不敢相信他对她说话的方式。琼恩是一个有礼貌的男人，他从来没有让她觉得自己只是个“普通女人”。她知道他听取了珊莎的意见，尊重她的意见和观点。

也许这就是为什么受到那样对待的滋味更加苦涩的原因：因为她从来没有想到这种滋味会来自他。琼恩一直对他们一视同仁。

也许是因为她。

“苏珊女士。”

怕什么来什么。

“阁下。”她转向他行了个屈膝礼。

琼恩叹了口气，“我知道你现在不想看到我，苏珊女士。”

她皱了皱眉。“我没有资格质疑国王。”她直截了当地告诉他。

“如果我不相信你的判断，我为什么要邀请你参加议会会议呢？”他问她。

“我也在想同样的问题。”她回答道，声音里充满了甜蜜。“我开始觉得这是为了让这个地方更有魅力。”

琼恩看了她一眼，“苏珊女士……”

“什么事，阁下？”她向他抛了抛睫毛。

“你想让我说什么？”他生气地说。

“猜猜看。”

琼恩干巴巴地笑了一声，“是道歉吗？”

她只是皱了皱眉头。

“你得知道我是多么钦佩你的聪明才智。”琼恩开始说道。

“实际上，我不知道。”苏珊打断了他。“我不知道你对我有什么感觉，除了有时候我让你很烦。我几乎可以肯定这就是今天发生的事情。”

“你并没有……”琼恩深吸了一口气。“我一开始就说了那样的话，这是我的错。”他自言自语道。“然而，你是一位才华横溢的女性，苏珊女士，我很怀疑你是否需要我的认可。”

“这就是你的错误所在！”她终于忍无可忍了。“这就是你无法理解的地方。我确实需要你的批准，珊莎也是。甚至还有布蕾妮，露西和艾莉亚。我们需要你的同意，才能得到周围人的尊重。我们只是女人，阁下，他们喜欢提醒我们这个缺点。”最后一部分她说得带有讽刺意味。

琼恩又深吸了一口气。苏珊想象着他为了和她交流而减少了多少沉思的时间。“苏珊，我为之前对你说的话深感抱歉。这对我不公平，而且我很清楚我不会那样对别人发脾气。所以我为此道歉。”

苏珊目瞪口呆。

“我确实重视你的建议，就像我重视珊莎的建议一样。我真的相信你是一个聪明的女人。”他说完了。

苏珊终于恢复了一些知觉。“谢谢您，阁下。”她优雅地鞠了一躬。

“话虽如此，我还是希望你明天陪我们一起去。我们可能需要像你这样技术精湛的人才。”他说完，嘴角慢慢地往上拉。

他刚才这是……？

“恭维话对你没有任何用处。陛下。”后知后觉地补充道。

“幸亏我说的是实话。”他朝她点点头。“苏珊女士。”

苏珊站在那里，看着他走开，她想——这不是第一次了——北境之王可能会成为她的一个麻烦。

不过，她并不是在背道而驰。

* * *

“我们要早点走。”琼恩告诉其他人。“我不想在外面呆太久。”

“看来又是晴朗的一天。”托蒙德评论道。“最近我们经历了很多这样的事情。”他看了一眼佩文西兄妹，但他们没有发表任何评论。

四兄妹意识到，北境人开始相信他们会比预期的更早带来春天。他们不能说自己有这种能力。在纳尼亚发生的事情是一个更大的预言的一部分；他们不知道同样的事情是否也适用于维斯特洛。

也许春天不是因为他们而来，也许好天气是一个非常奇怪的巧合。

“你得跟我们走，托蒙德。”琼恩无视最后一句话，说道。“达沃斯会留下来，布蕾妮、彼得大人和露西女士也会留下来。”

彼得皱了皱眉头，“您要我留下来吗，阁下？”

琼恩深深地吸了一口气，好像说出这样的话要付出什么代价似的。“是的。苏珊女士和埃德蒙大人会和我们一起去。我认为有人留下来照顾临冬城会更好。”

彼得张开了嘴，但苏珊的一个眼神使他又安静了下来。

“这应该会很有趣。”艾莉亚嘴角挂着愉快的微笑说。“陛下，你会打猎吗？”她问苏珊。

苏珊平淡地看了她一眼。“不会。我用我的弓作为装饰，用箭来卷我的头发。”

艾莉亚窃笑起来。

“就这么定了。”琼恩站起来。“彼得大人，请稍等片刻。”

彼得皱起了眉头，但还是站了起来。“阁下。”

两个人离开了房间，开始沿着走廊走去。

“我把临冬城的安全托付给你。”琼恩开始了。

“您的信任使我感到荣幸，阁下。”彼得诚实地说，声音中丝毫没有傲慢的意味。

琼恩停下来，转向他。“那就是说……我相信，你知道自己的地位，和我的表妹保持一定的距离。”

彼得哼了一声，“这就是我们谈话的目的？”

“我知道你是怎么看她的了。”琼恩对另一个男人咆哮道。

“好吧，也许不是很好。”彼得还没来得及停下来就回答道。

“这是什么意思？”琼恩追问道。

“我非常钦佩你的表妹。”彼得告诉琼恩。“她很清楚这个事实。我已经告诉了她我的想法，而且……”

“你什么？”

“我已经答应给予她应有的尊重。”彼得说完了，好像没人打扰他似的。“珊莎小姐是个伟大的女人，我非常尊敬她。这是她很清楚的另一个事实。”

“我不喜欢你。”琼恩宣布。

“真有趣。因为我也不喜欢你。”彼得顶了回去。“我更不喜欢你看我妹妹的眼神。”

这让琼恩踌躇了一下。

“所以，既然你在这里，告诉我要和珊莎小姐保持适当的距离，记住：对我妹妹也要这样做，要适当地、保持适当的距离。”

“我决不会欺负苏珊女士。”琼恩坚定地告诉他。

“很好。”彼得从衣服上扯下一根看不见的线头。“很高兴我们进行了这次谈话，陛下。”

如果有一天，琼恩打算杀了彼得，他确信艾莉亚会帮忙。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人恋爱了，有人刚被吻了。

“您在担心什么，阁下？”

琼恩在马鞍上局促不安，即使他没有必要改变自己的位置。“女士？”他问道，好像不知道她在说什么似的。

苏珊皱起眉头，但没有重复她的问题。

“没什么。”琼恩说，然后清了清嗓子。“我不喜欢把别人落在后面。”

“你的意思是，你不愿意让珊莎和我哥哥单独在一起。”她冷冷地纠正道。

琼恩又清了清嗓子。“差不多吧。”他承认。

“你以为你和彼得没有任何共同点……”她慢吞吞地说。

琼恩转过头来看着她。“这是什么意思？”

“你完全知道那是什么意思。”她朝他扔过去，然后赶着她的马走了。

* * *

彼得不喜欢刺绣，但是看着珊莎小姐和露西刺绣，有一种非常平静和美丽的感觉。当他们坐下来谈笑风生时，他们的工作变得更加复杂。

他可能只是守卫着他们，但他很享受看着他们。

“要我给你做块手帕吗，兄弟？”露西问他。

“我已经有够多了。”他咯咯地笑了。“你能给我做一个纳尼亚旗帜吗？这样它就可以挂在我的斗篷上了？”

露西哼了一声，“我可以做到，但是我需要披风。”

彼得站了起来，“我去给你拿来。”

“不用了！”露西很快站起来。“我去吧。陪陪珊莎小姐。我马上回来。”

她对他们两人甜甜地笑了笑，然后很快就离开了，他们几乎没有反对。彼得似乎觉得很有趣。“我妹是不是放弃了她作为监护人的责任？”

珊莎的嘴唇上挂着笑容，即使她的眼睛专注于她的工作。“我相信她这么做是出于对你的爱。”

彼得没想到国王会这么想，但他很高兴能和珊莎小姐单独在一起。“别担心，女士。我可以向你保证，我没有离开的打算。”他告诉她，确信他应该让她放心。

他已经告诉了她自己的感受，并且没有任何强迫她的意图。彼得向她保证过他不会，所以他希望她对他的出现感到舒服。

但是后来……珊莎停下手中的活，抬起眼睛看着他。“为什么不呢？”她问道。

彼得觉得自己的嘴干了，他的确听到了国王在他脑海中某个地方的咆哮声，但是在珊莎小姐美丽的眼睛面前，这并不重要。

他清了清嗓子，说：“小姐，我可以坐在您旁边吗？”

她给了他一个微笑。“是的，你可以。”

彼得站起来，坐在露西腾出来的椅子上，正对着珊莎。

“彼得大人，你在纳尼亚有心上人吗？”她突然问道，继续工作。

“不，珊莎小姐。苏珊多次想把我嫁出去，但她从来没有找到一个她认可的人。我也没有。”他诚实地回答。

珊莎在回去工作之前，瞥了他一眼。“彼得大人，您长得真好看。我很难相信，纳尼亚的女人居然没有注意到这一点。”

“所以，你觉得我很好看……”他说。

珊莎没有回答，只是哼了一声。于是，他继续说：“总是有那么多事情要做。”他告诉她。“这么多的工作和责任……在我很小的时候，我喜欢过一个叫莫伊拉的树精……”他轻声笑道。“她伤了我的心。”

珊莎咯咯地笑了起来。“什么是树精？”

“他们是树的精灵。莫伊拉特别漂亮，但他们不太在乎浪漫，尤其是和15岁的国王。”他夸张地告诉她。

“哦，别说了！你在戏弄我！”她终于放弃了刺绣，全神贯注地看着他。

“我没有，女士。”他坚持道。“问问苏珊或露西吧。他们觉得这很滑稽。纳尼亚有许多魔法生物，其中有些非常迷人。”他轻轻地开玩笑说。

“莫伊拉伤透了你的心，以至于你再也不想见到其他人了？”她反问道。

“还有战斗和事情要做……”他确认道。“我不敢说，我以前从来没有和别的女人调过情。但是，她们都不是真正的甜心，除了说话什么也没有。”

她若无其事地哼着：“我明白了。”

“因此，你没有理由嫉妒，女士……”

“嫉妒？”

“我的心只属于你，只属于你。”他得意地笑着说。

“你太可怕了。”她告诉他。

“是的，但你还是在笑。”

她确实如此。然后，她的笑容变得更大了。

彼得沉浸在喜悦中。

他完全爱上了这个女人。

* * *

“白灵在哪儿？”

琼恩环顾四周，好像之前没有注意到冰原狼的缺席。“我让他自由地游荡。他已经和我们关在一起很长时间了，他也可以享受打猎的乐趣。”

苏珊挑起眉毛，琼恩知道自己即将受到批评。“你觉得这是个好主意吗？”

他深深地吸了一口气。“你是什么意思，女士？”他希望自己的声音变得正常。

“白灵比我们任何人都更有可能察觉到什么事情的到来。”她暗示道。“把他留在身边也许是个好主意。”

“他不会走远的。”琼恩抱怨道。

“当然，阁下。”她只是点点头。

“你觉得我们能找到什么呢？”琼恩忍不住问道。

“我不知道。”她承认。“所以需要小心。”她亲切地告诉他。

琼恩深吸了一口气，然后赶紧骑上他的马。当琼恩来到托蒙德身边的时候，托蒙德看起来非常高兴。

“这个小女人有张利嘴，嗯？”大个子笑着开玩笑说。

“现在不行，托蒙德。”琼恩抱怨道。

“只是说……我们都知道你喜欢脾气暴躁的女人。”

琼恩决定无视他。

他们骑了很长一段时间，没有找到什么，只有几只鸟和三只野兔。他本以为这是傻瓜的差事，但人们已经在临冬城呆了太长时间，战争的威胁一天天逼近。他担心那些等待的人，担心有些人对自由民公开的敌意。在要塞内发生什么事情之前，最好让他们出去消耗一些能量。

至少这是他的推理，如果他们不尽快找到什么东西杀死，这可能是一个问题。

当琼恩准备叫他们所有人回要塞时，一个自由民发现了一条踪迹。

男人们讨论了一会儿，看起来像是鹿的足迹，甚至可能不止一种动物。

小组重新组织，决定如何最好地跟踪踪迹，琼恩让他们自己讨论。埃德蒙和艾莉亚彼此安静地交谈着，苏珊则在托蒙德身边等待着决定。

琼恩的眼睛望向天空，那时天空是那么的蓝。很难相信，从冬天开始就袭击他们的刺骨寒风已经消失了。尽管他经历了一切——包括死而复生和看到夜王的军队——但是仍然很难相信关于四兄妹的故事。他们怎么会来自另一个世界呢？他们的存在怎么会改变这么多呢？

也许这一切都只是个巧合。也许有一种宇宙的力量，一个全能的上帝或者神在玩弄着他们的生命，穿过命运的线索，使这一切发生。

也许他只是想入非非，这难道不会让大家感到震惊吗？

突然，他有了一种奇怪的感觉：一种他不知道是从哪里来的满足感，嘴里有血的味道。它带来的愉快感觉使他感到震惊。

是白灵。

白灵发现了一些猎物，他对自己非常满意。自从上次琼恩感觉自己像这样溜进白灵的心里已经有一段时间了。这是一次愉快的逃亡，但他不想在那里迷路。

琼恩不知道这个过程是如何进行的：是白灵放他走了，还是真的是他自己决定的；但是突然间，他又回到了自己的身体上，骑在自己的马上。

他也完全是一个人。他环顾四周，发现他的团队已经转移了，他留了下来。琼恩已经能够想象得到他从其他人那里听到了什么，所以他决定沿着他们已经走过的明显的道路走下去。

然而，当他准备催马前进时，他看到左边三个人以外有动静。

“白灵？”他喊道，因为他觉得那是白色的皮毛。

冰原狼没有出现，琼恩下了马。也许没什么。

他向前走了一点，直到走进了树林。他走了几步，什么也没看见。他转身回到大家身边，这时一阵咆哮声追上了他。

他转过身来，看见一只熊朝他这个方向走来。那是一只大熊，毛皮很厚。这可能就是琼恩所看到的，但是他不知道为什么他会认为这是白色的皮毛。

他的第二个念头是：动物应该冬眠。难道熊不是在冬天的一部分时间里这样做吗？也许这只在开始下雪之前还没有吃饱。

这种情况现在显然是要纠正的。

琼恩尽量不采取任何侵略性的行动，但他小心翼翼地退了回去。然而，一旦野兽发现他正试图逃跑，它就用它的后爪站起来，高高地站在琼恩面前。

琼恩别无选择，只好拔出剑来，模模糊糊地想起布蕾妮也曾与一头熊搏斗过。如果他活下来了，他会问她全部的故事。

现在死于熊的攻击会是很丢脸的。

琼恩看了一眼这个动物，发现它的爪子很大，牙齿也很大。他几乎可以肯定，熊会扇它们的猎物一巴掌，而且考虑到熊掌的大小，琼恩确信自己不想被它们扇耳光。

熊朝他的方向移动，琼恩离开了它的范围，仍然认为他有更好的机会一起离开这场战斗，但显然不敢把他的背暴露给野兽。

熊发出一声咆哮，迈动四条腿，向琼恩靠近，但仍然停留在足够远的地方，以免被剑刺到。

琼恩现在真希望自己有火（火把），因为这比剑更有利于他。事实上，他必须在一个完美的地点击中这头野兽，因为如果这头野兽不是在一次攻击中倒下的，它肯定会因为受伤而大发雷霆。

熊向琼恩冲过来，琼恩把剑向前刺去。不幸的是，它只击中了动物的一侧。熊发出了愤怒的疼痛声，然后挥舞着它的巨爪。剑飞了出去。

琼恩还没来得及挪开，下一爪就正好击中了他的胸口，让他喘不过气来，摔倒在地。

熊正要再次攻击他——很可能会把他干掉——这时，这只动物又发出了一声巨大的痛苦的吼叫。

当它转过身去看它的新对手时，琼恩看到了粘在它身上的红色羽毛箭头。熊又一次站在了后腿上，怒吼着。

这时，琼恩看到了苏珊和她的弓。她又射了三支箭，速度是琼恩从未见过的。她用拉弓的手握着箭，以惊人的精确度射出了它们。

三支箭都命中了。第二支射穿了它的脖子，最后一支正好射中了它的左眼。

野兽倒在地上，一动不动。

“苏珊……”琼恩颤抖着站在那里。

她把蓝眼睛转向他，怒火中烧。“你想死吗？”她向他的方向走去，问道。“我告诉过你这是愚蠢的！”

“我不知道……”

“你是笨蛋吗？你为什么没有和他们在一起？”她用手推着他问道。“如果我没来，你会怎样？”

“苏珊！”

“你不尊重关心你的人……”

琼恩不知道自己怎么了。 前一分钟他还在听她侮辱他，下一分钟他就伸出手，把手指放进她的头发里，把她拉近自己。他吻了苏珊。

这的确阻止了她的谩骂。

她被冻住了一秒钟，这足以让琼恩考虑停止这一切；但是随后她放开了她的弓，她的双臂搂住了他的脖子，并回吻了他。

其他任何时候，琼恩都会记得这是多么不合适；不仅仅是因为他们在哪里，还因为他们是谁。然而，琼恩后来承认，他脑子里根本没有这些想法；那一刻，琼恩唯一能想到的就是苏珊。

她的嘴唇是怎么紧贴着他的嘴唇。

她的身体是怎么紧贴着他的身体。

她的香水味如何占据了他的感官。

她是如何用同样的激情回吻他的。

他从来没有想到苏珊会冷淡；不管是哪个傻瓜说她是个“冰美人”，他都不这么认为。苏珊是纯粹的激情和热情，他现在可以感觉到了。

她一定对他非常生气，因为她的吻充满了愤怒和要求，满嘴的牙齿和咬痕。她咬了咬琼恩的下嘴唇，吮吸了一下，让他的头低了下来。琼恩搂着她的腰，把她抱起来，刚好把她转过身来，把她压在最近的树上。

当苏珊的背部撞到树上时，琼恩倒吸了一口气，只是抓住机会深深地吻了她一下，而她的手指却低垂在他的头发上，用力拉扯。琼恩对着她的嘴唇啃噬着……

“你们两个一定是在开玩笑。”

他们跳开了，脸上露出同样内疚的表情，结果却看到埃德蒙站在那里，脸上是他见过的最无动于衷的表情。

苏珊深吸了一口气。“埃德蒙……”

“请不要说‘事情不是你看到的那样’。”他呻吟道。“我清楚地知道，我看到了什么。”

“发生了什么事？”艾莉亚问道，从埃德蒙身后的某个地方出现。

“你表哥在亲我姐姐。”爱德蒙冷淡地告诉艾莉亚。

“埃德蒙！”苏珊抗议道。

“真的吗？”艾莉亚问道，眉毛拱了起来。“在这儿合适吗？”

琼恩清了清嗓子。“事情不是你看到的那样。”他试着说。

埃德蒙呻吟着，“我告诉过你，不要这么说。”

艾莉亚哼了一声。“不，现在我感兴趣了。让他告诉我们，这是怎么回事。”

苏珊给琼恩一个无动于衷的表情，但是在其他人继续说话之前，托蒙德出现在艾莉亚身后“找到他们了吗？”

“是的，在接吻。”她告诉那个男人。

托蒙德看起来很吃惊，“没想到你还有这个本事，琼恩。”

“我们能不能把重点放在熊身上？”苏珊咬了下嘴唇，指着那只动物。“我们需要把它带回要塞。”

“是的。”托蒙德同意了，对这次杀戮印象深刻。“当我们这么做的时候……你可以告诉我们更多关于那个吻的事情。”

太棒了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这个时刻，让女士们互相支持，对我来说非常重要。

狩猎队一走过大门，露西就知道出事了。不是“糟糕”的错误——就像某人受伤的某种事故——只是其他类型的错误。这是空气中的某种东西。埃德蒙看起来像是闻到了一坨屎，艾莉亚面无表情、小心翼翼，这意味着她有什么阴谋，而托蒙德似乎不仅仅是被逗乐了。琼恩的皱眉比平时更加明显，而苏珊……

啊，苏珊…………她的脸上有一种痛苦的表情，这种表情通常对某些人来说意味着问题。露西知道，她那样做是因为她想控制自己的情绪，而这些事情只有在苏珊特别紧张的时候才会发生。

这一切都提出了一个问题：在这次狩猎中发生了什么？

苏珊第一个下了马，把缰绳扔给了她身边的一个男孩。

“苏珊，你……”她没有让露西把话说完，只是抓住妹妹的胳膊，拉着她走了。“苏珊！”

很明显，苏珊心里有事。她拖着露西，直到找到一个可以谈论的地方。

* * *

在苏珊终于到达她的房间之前，露西并没有和她姐姐争执，直到她把露西拉进房间，然后把他们身后的门闩上。

“龙皇后现在在飞吗？你是想救我的命吗？”露西平静地问。

“我做了件极其愚蠢的事。”

露西看起来有些困惑，“我觉得我们以前好像谈过这个话题。”

“不，因为我做了比和国王调情更糟糕的事。”苏珊呻吟道。

“那是什么？”露西提示道，几乎无法抑制住自己的好奇心。

苏珊坐在床上，深深地吸了一口气，似乎要坚强起来。露西非常好奇，但是她不能吓到她的姐姐。

“我吻了他。”

“你做了什么？”

“露西！不要尖叫！”苏珊对她妹妹嘶嘶地说。

“嗯，请原谅我的惊讶，我的整洁的姐姐到处亲吻一个男人，据我所知，这让她很生气。”露西向后一靠，双手放在腰上。

“别装了，你知道他不会惹我生气的。”苏珊气喘吁吁，然后又倒在床上。“我太蠢了。”

“等你给我解释清楚了，我再来判断。”露西说。

苏珊抬起头，刚好瞪着妹妹。“你只是对细节好奇罢了。”她指责道。

“那也是。”

* * *

珊莎看着苏珊把露西拖走，然后她观察了一遍刚到的每个人的脸。

然而，她知道只有一个人可以让苏珊失去理智。

因此，她转向琼恩，眼睛瞪着他。“发生了什么事？”

琼恩的嘴张了张，又合上了。托蒙德窃笑起来。

彼得眯起眼睛，现在显然意识到发生了什么事。“埃德蒙？”他问道。

埃德蒙呻吟着，“你为什么非要问我？”

“因为你是我弟弟，你现在就得告诉我……”

“他们接吻了。”托蒙德毫不犹豫地告诉在场的每一个人。

一片寂静。奇怪的是，没有人需要问“他们”是谁。

“彼得，不要杀国王。”埃德蒙急忙说。

“我要打碎他的下巴。”彼得咆哮道。

彼得还没来得及接近琼恩，埃德蒙就插到了他们中间。

“你要为了维护她的荣誉而打他？”他有点绝望地插了一句。

“我可以处理的。”彼得坚持道，试图绕过他弟弟。

“冷静点，小伙子。”达沃斯把一只手放在彼得的肩膀上。“让他解释一下。”

“有什么好解释的？”艾莉亚嘲笑道，“我想‘他们接吻了’可以解释一切。”

达沃斯看了她一眼，明确表示现在不是说俏皮话的时候。

琼恩叹了口气，“我知道这看起来很糟……”

“看起来很糟糕？”彼得怀疑地重复道。“就在今天早上，你还告诉我，要和你的表妹保持距离。现在，我听说，你吻了我的妹妹？”

“替琼恩说句公道话……”爱德蒙说，“她也回吻了他。”

彼得怒视着他弟弟。

“你对这件事保持沉默，珊莎。”艾莉亚评论道。“你的意见是什么？”

他们都转向珊莎，但是她已经不在了。

* * *

“哦，我的……”当苏珊终于讲完了她的故事之后，露西低声说。

“我知道。”苏珊呻吟着。

“这是……”露西停顿了一下，“我不认为女人会被吻成那样，除非她们出现在小说里。”

“露西！”苏珊目瞪口呆地看着她妹妹。

“对不起，只是……感觉好吗？”露西问，几乎控制不住自己。

“我真不敢相信你会问我这个问题。”苏珊抱怨道。

露西有点脸红。“但是……现在怎么办？”

“我不知道。”苏珊叹了口气，用手指拨弄着头发。“这是我从未预料到的。我知道我们之间有些暧昧，我也做了不少，但我从没想过会发生这种事。”

露西坐在她姐姐旁边。“别骗我，苏。你现在想干什么？”

“我不知道，露西。”苏珊再次叹了口气，这一次她把脸藏在手里。“由于种种原因，情况很复杂。我希望这仅仅是我们有多讨厌对方的问题，但事实并非如此。他是这里的国王，而我是纳尼亚的女王。还有……”

有人敲门，两姐妹不再说话。苏珊还没来得及问是谁，门就开了，珊莎走了进来。

沉默了一分钟。珊莎的脸上什么也没有。

“你和琼恩？”她问道，声音干涩。

苏珊第一次对所发生的事情感到更多的是关心而不是尴尬。珊莎已经成了她的好朋友，她希望他们能继续做好朋友。然而，现在她想珊莎可能不喜欢苏珊和琼恩之间发生的事情，她的朋友可能不喜欢她吻她的表哥。

苏珊宁愿再也不看琼恩的方向，也不愿失去珊莎的友谊。

“我可以接受这个假设……”珊莎开始说话，抬起下巴。“我们可以不再为琼恩找新娘了。”

佩文西姐妹震惊地看着珊莎，直到露西爆发出咯咯的笑声。斯塔克得意地笑了。

“天哪，珊莎！你吓到我了！”苏珊一只手放在胸前抗议道。“我以为你在生我的气。”

“就因为亲了琼恩？”珊莎嘲笑道。“事情发生得比我想象的要快，但我并不感到惊讶。”

“你说什么？”

“我同意珊莎的观点。”露西提出。“这是显而易见的。”

苏珊嗤之以鼻，拒绝回答这个问题。

“你对我的表哥有什么企图，苏珊？”珊莎打趣道。

“我不是故意的，非常感谢。”她一本正经地回答。“我想提醒你们，是他吻了我。”

“哦，是的，我可以想象你在那里，完全无助，被野兽蹂躏。”珊莎哼了一声。

就这样，整个房间的气氛都变了。苏珊和露西交换了一下眼神，珊莎捂住了嘴。“苏珊，我很抱歉。这对我来说太不敏感了。”

“珊莎。”苏珊举手阻止她的朋友，然后看着露西。露西不需要别人告诉，就向她的姐姐点了点头，起身离开了。

“苏珊，我…………”

“珊莎，没事的。”苏珊向她保证。“过来和我坐一起。我想告诉你一些事情。”

珊莎同意了，但显然她对自己说的话感到很内疚。苏珊想向她解释一些事情，尽管她知道这会使他们两个都受伤。然而，是时候让珊莎知道她在这个世界上并不孤单了。

* * *

琼恩花了一段时间，才摆脱了所有坚持对此事发表意见的人。当他们意识到珊莎已经离开后，琼恩也想这么做，但托蒙德不肯放过他。彼得对整件事还是很生气，但埃德蒙把他哥哥带走了。艾莉亚又逗乐地瞥了他一眼，然后就走了。

事实上，他并不是一个人。达沃斯跟着他去了国王的住所，但是那个老人是个安静的人，他不会干涉琼恩的事务，即使他对这个问题有自己的看法。

事实上，他的意见是琼恩此时唯一相信的。他希望那个人能说点什么，但是达沃斯不是那种人，琼恩得问他。

这太尴尬了。

“我傻吗？”琼恩终于忍不住问道。

达沃斯清了清嗓子，“你什么意思？”

“达沃斯……”

“我不是在戏弄你，琼恩。”达沃斯平静地告诉他。“但如果你想让我告诉你我的想法，你就必须说得更清楚一点。”

琼恩最欣赏达沃斯的一点就是，当他们单独在一起时，他可以放下头衔，跟他谈谈。现在没有多少人对他这样客气了。他知道，这并不意味着达沃斯不尊重他作为国王的地位；他只是明白，琼恩也是一个男人。

“我太冲动了。”琼恩叹了口气。“你能相信她在骂我吗？”一阵咯咯的笑声传来。“告诉我，我是个白痴，因为我一个人出去，没有等着。我……”

达沃斯皱起了眉头。“她生你气的时候，你吻了她？”他的声音有点困惑。

“我保证我不是故意的……”

达沃斯举手阻止了他。“琼恩，我知道你没有。不仅因为你不是那种人，还因为我认为无论国王与否，苏珊女士都不会允许这种事情发生。我只是很惊讶，你会这么冲动。”

“她有点不对劲。”琼恩嘟囔着。

“这让你有点抓狂，不是吗？”达沃斯提出。

“赞成。”

达沃斯轻声笑了一声。“有些女人是温柔善良的，她们在任何风暴中都会在你身边，但是她们永远不会提高嗓门。其他女人总是提高嗓门，因为她们就是风暴。现在，还有其他人会挑战你，因为他们是两者的混合体——柔软的心，但有燃烧的精神。那些在暴风雨中陪伴在你身边的女人，不仅握着你的手，也在与风搏斗。”

琼恩把全部注意力都放在了达沃斯身上。“我并不是说这些女性中的任何一个都比另一个好，因为她们都有自己的优点。有些男人喜欢安静的女人，只是牵着他们的手。你不是那种人，琼恩。你不需要一个人来保持你的冷静，或者保持你的热情。你需要节制。”

“她让你有点抓狂，因为她不会让你得逞的，琼恩。”达沃斯继续说。“这就是你被她吸引的原因，这就是你吻她的原因。”

琼恩把绑头发的皮绳拉了一下，这样他就可以用手挠头。他想把自己的头发扯下来，但这可能有点太夸张了，特别是对他来说。“那现在怎么办？”

“现在，你该和这位女士谈谈了。”达沃斯指出。“你以前没有这个机会，这是必要的。苏珊是一位女士，她是这座城堡的一部分，也是你表妹的好朋友。和她谈谈，把事情处理好。”

“我应该告诉她忘了这件事吗？”

达沃斯同情地看了琼恩一眼，“你能忘了吗？”

这正是琼恩所担心的。

* * *

“如果你不想告诉我，你可以不告诉我。”珊莎在床上坐在苏珊旁边，温柔地主动提出。

“我认为，如果我这样做，有些事情可能会更容易理解。”苏珊给了对方一个安慰的微笑。“我需要建议，而且我相信我故事的这一部分是相关的。”

“慢慢来。”珊莎握着苏珊的手说。

苏珊吸了一口气，然后慢慢吐出来。“几年前，在纳尼亚有一场锦标赛。这是一个团结我们的盟友和提高士气的时刻。这是我第一次见到卡洛门的拉巴达什王子的地方。”她闭上眼睛一会儿，然后再睁开。“一开始，他看上去英俊潇洒，而且显然对我很感兴趣。我不能说我爱上了他，但我当时并没有发现他有任何缺点。彼得让我考虑和他在政治上结婚。”

“我决定和埃德蒙一起去卡罗门的首都塔什班，以便作出决定。彼得正忙着准备对抗北境的巨人，他没有时间做这种事情。”

“这就是他感到内疚的原因。”珊莎猜测。

“彼得喜欢肩负整个世界。”苏珊摇了摇头。“但是，是的，这就是原因。不过，埃德蒙和我也认为他没有必要来。这本应是一次友好的访问。”

“等我们到了那里，我们就发现拉巴达什并不是我们想象中的那个人，他残忍而骄傲。当我们的一个间谍来找我们的时候，我们已经同意不结婚。”

这四兄妹并没有透露纳尼亚的动物会说话。在他们抵达临冬城的时候，这件事似乎会让他们被关起来，而现在这件事似乎已经不再重要了。苏珊知道，如果她说乌鸦告诉了她王子的计划，她就必须向珊莎解释。她只是想把这个故事讲完。

“他无意中听到王子说，无论如何他都要得到我。很明显，他不在乎我对这件事的看法，所以我们决定离开。”

“当时，埃德蒙认为我们最好秘密地逃走，因为我们害怕如果我们公开我们的意图会发生什么事情。所以我们半夜溜出了皇宫。我们的计划是尽快赶到阿钦兰——那是一个比较近的友好国家，以防拉巴达什派人追杀我们。”

“当他们追上我们时，我们已经接近目的地了。”苏珊又停顿了一下，眼睛盯着珊莎的手。“发生了一场打斗，我们很多人都受了重伤，包括埃德蒙。”

苏珊回忆起那天晚上的情景，转向珊莎，眼里含着泪水。“当我被守卫拖走时，我能看到他的尸体躺在地上，我不知道我的兄弟是死是活。我以前从来没有感到过这样的疼痛。”

“他现在就在这里。”珊莎温柔地想起了她，紧紧地握着她的手。

“他是。”苏珊点点头。“当时我不知道他还活着，正在派人求救。”

“如果你想停止……”

苏珊摇了摇头，“拉巴达什在整个旅途中都给我下药，我只记得一些片段。当我们回到他的宫殿，他带来了一个牧师，并命令他庆祝婚礼。那人惊慌失措，拒绝这样做。我变得更加机警，恳求他帮助我，所以一个警卫倒了更多的药水，让我保持镇静下来。”

“我不记得那之后发生了什么。我不知道牧师是否真的庆祝了这个仪式，他声称他没有，拉巴达什的手下说他庆祝了。”苏珊又摇了摇头，好像这只是一个无关紧要的小细节。

“下一次我更加清醒的时候，我是一个人躺在床上。我不知道是不是已经发生了什么，因为我没有足够的注意力去弄清楚，我几乎感觉不到自己的身体。”她的声音提高了八度，因为她对这个故事感到焦虑不安。

“苏珊……”珊莎轻轻地说，但是另一个女人根本没有听到。

“我不知道他会不会很快回来，或者根本不会回来，我知道我的腿几乎不能动了，我走不远。但是我看到桌子上有一个托盘，我走过去，希望能找到一把刀。我摔了两次，差点爬到这张桌子上，但我还是成功了。没有刀，但我拿了把叉子藏在袖子上。”

她从床上站起来，开始踱步。“就在那时，拉巴达什回来了。他把我推倒在床上，我像以前从没求过别人一样求他。我哭着告诉他，他现在可以停止这一切，我们仍然可以把事情做对。他不理我，告诉我，我是他的，现在他们都得接受这个事实。”

珊莎也站了起来，用手捧着苏珊的脸。“苏珊，呼吸。我在这儿，不是他。”

苏珊的眼睛盯着珊莎的眼睛。“他无视我。”

“我知道他会那么做。”珊莎轻声地说。

“他吻了我，说他爱我，我会及时爱上他。”现在，眼泪顺着苏珊的脸颊流了下来。“我受不了了。”

“我知道。”

“于是，我把叉子从袖子里拔出来，插进他的脖子里。我仍然记得他睁大的眼睛——他震惊地看着我，好像他不相信我会那样对他。他流了我一身的血——我没有强壮到可以把他推开。我不得不躺在那里，浑身是他的血，感受着他的身体压在我身上的重量。有时候，我还是会醒来，感觉到那种感觉，就好像我不能呼吸了。”

珊莎紧紧地拥抱着苏珊。

“我完全明白你的感受。”她在苏珊耳边坦白道。

苏珊拥抱了她。”“我知道。这让我更加痛苦，因为我知道我不是唯一的一个。我知道我逃出来了，但是很多女人没有这样的运气。想到许多女性都经历过这样的事情，我就很伤心。”她轻轻地把珊莎推开。“你经历了这一切。”

“但我活下来了。”珊莎暗示道。“你也活下来了。”

“是的。”

“之后发生了什么？”

“我的兄弟姐妹来找我了。闯进宫殿，破门而入。”她叹了口气。“这时，我终于有足够的力气从他的脚下爬出来，但我动弹不得。这还不是最糟糕的部分。”

珊莎长长地看了她一眼，然后猜测道：“政治。”

苏珊发出一阵空洞的笑声，“总是政治问题。”

“他们让你做了什么？”珊莎问道，做好了最坏的打算。

“听证会和证词持续了几个小时。”苏珊解释道，眼睛盯着地面。

“牧师声称这桩婚事从未发生，士兵们则说发生了；我的兄弟姐妹们互相指责；蒂斯洛克——拉巴达什的父亲，他声称自己不知道儿子在做什么；然而，他所谓的大臣希望有人能证实他们的婚姻是否已经圆房。”

“哦，苏珊……”

“面临战争的威胁，蒂斯洛克想要得到失去唯一儿子和继承人的赔偿……那是个可怕的时代。”

“你是怎么解决的？”珊莎想知道。

“我们有一个调解人。”苏珊用一种过于简单的方式解释道，她知道，但这样更好。

她要如何向珊莎解释阿斯兰插手帮助他们达成和平协议？即便如此，这也并不容易，因为蒂斯洛克一直坚称自己对儿子的行为毫不知情，直到阿斯兰当面怒吼要求说出真相。

“然而，两国之间的关系变得非常紧张。本来就没有那么好，但在那之后……我们一直在等待一次攻击。”

珊莎叹了口气，独自握住苏珊的两只手。“谢谢你相信我，告诉我这些。你并不孤单，你永远不会孤单，只要我在这里。如果你需要什么，请来找我。”

一滴眼泪从苏珊的脸颊上滑落，她拥抱了珊莎。“非常感谢。”

她们互相拥抱了一会儿。

“哦，天哪。”苏珊退后一步，深深地吸了一口气。

“我现在不想取笑你，但是……琼恩怎么办？”

“好吧，我想，我需要你刚才说提供的帮助。”


	13. Chapter 13

“彼得。”

“珊莎女士。”他朝她点点头。“你看见我妹妹了吗？”

“事实上，我刚刚见过她。”她告诉他。“她觉得不舒服，所以我请她喝茶，现在她正在休息。”

“谢谢您，女士。”他再次点头。“我要和她谈谈。”

珊莎走到他面前。“‘她在休息’这个词你听不懂吗？”她问道，一边扬起眉毛看着他。

彼得清了清嗓子。“我明白，女士。但我真的很想和她谈谈。”

“因为我表兄吻了她？”她追问道。

彼得紧闭双唇，深深地吸了一口气。“是的。”他几乎是在咆哮。

珊莎不得不忍住傻笑。“苏珊需要一点时间。而我……”他一张嘴，她就紧紧地按住他。“……需要人陪同。”

这让他停顿了一下，“有客人吗？”

“是的。”她确认道。“我需要在要塞周围做些事情，但我还没有找到布蕾妮。”

“我知道你在做什么。”彼得告诉她，虽然他看起来有点好笑。

珊莎给了他她最礼貌的微笑，那是她留给那些特别烦人的贵族们的微笑。她知道他能看穿那个微笑，而且他很喜欢。“那么我应该去找布蕾妮？”

彼得咧嘴笑了笑。“一点也不，女士。”他做了个手势让她往前走。

“你的胳膊。”她问。

彼得对这个要求很惊讶，但很快就答应了。“女士。”

珊莎轻轻地抓住他的胳膊。现在轮到苏珊跟琼恩讲道理了，不然他就会因为一个吻而闷闷不乐地死去。

* * *

琼恩一听到敲门声就叹了口气。”“你能叫他们走吗？如果是彼得，告诉他我离开了临冬城。”

达沃斯嗤之以鼻，但是不管是谁在门口，他都不屑一顾。当他发现是苏珊在那里时，他有点吃惊。“佩文西女士。”

达沃斯听到有东西掉在地上的声音，但他选择不去看，也不去看那是什么。“国王是……”

“他现在正看着我，达沃斯。”她告诉他，眼睛紧紧地盯着他。“如果你能让我们单独待会儿，我会很感激的。”

“达沃斯！”琼恩在里面喊道。

“女士。”达沃斯朝苏珊点点头，让她进去后离开，自己关上了门。

让孩子们自己解决这个问题。

* * *

达沃斯非常幸运，因为琼恩几乎把他当成了父亲，否则，他现在就有大麻烦了。

苏珊只是站在那里，看着他，好像她希望他是第一个说话的人。当事情变得明显时，她叹了口气。“你打算躲在这里沉思到冬天结束吗？”

琼恩清了清嗓子。“我本来可以早点走的，因为我们得面对异鬼。”他嘟囔着。

苏珊哼了一声。“我也这么想。很高兴知道你仍然清楚自己的优先事项。”然后她看了他一眼。“既然我已经侵入了你的空间，我们是否要讨论一下发生了什么？”

琼恩深深地吸了一口气，转过身来面对着她。他不是一个逃避那种事情的孩子，他是一个男人，应该像一个男人那样行事。他以一种完全不恰当的方式吻了她；他没有任何借口，但是他可以弥补。

“是的。我想向您道歉，苏珊女士。”琼恩严肃地告诉她。

她一挑起眉毛，琼恩就知道自己搞砸了，只是不知道该怎么办。

“所以，你相信自己做错了什么，你会后悔。”这不是一个问题——琼恩知道得很清楚——但这基本上是一个陷阱，只等着他自己掉进去。

“我……”琼恩清了清嗓子，然后叹了口气。“苏珊女士，你知道我不善言辞，你让我很紧张。”他承认了。“我不确定自己在这里说的话是否正确。”

苏珊深吸了一口气。“我不希望你说你认为我想听的话。”她暗示道。“这从来不是我想要的。我现在唯一想听的就是真相，你真正的想法和感受。没别的。”

“我对女人没什么经验。”他又清了清嗓子。“我去了长城，成为‘守夜人’的一员，完全意识到我永远不会结婚。我爱的第一个女人是一个野人，是她主动接近我的。”他承认。“我从没想过要和耶哥蕊特见面，但是事情发生了，尽管很痛苦……我不后悔。我知道有人说我和瓦尔有过节，但那不是真的。”

他终于看了看苏珊。“我不是这个家族的外交官，这就是为什么有珊莎在我身边是必要的。我不擅长谈论某些事情，这就是其中之一：谈论我的感受是很困难的。很长一段时间，没有人关心或者询问。我已经学会了把一切都藏在心里。”

他用手摸了摸自己的卷发。“我知道你应该得到我的解释，我打算给你一个解释，因为我今天的行为不光彩。但是，我需要你明白，我并不是想逃避它，我只是不知道如何表达我的感受。”

他结束了他的发言，只是等待苏珊的反应。她一直非常安静，这让他很担心。在她面前这样说话，他感到有些尴尬；苏珊是个完美的女人，她非常善于与人交谈，并且能够让别人理解她的观点。

此时此刻，他感觉自己就像一个试图和一个学者争论的孩子：愚蠢而且毫无准备。

她领先了一步。“我想，我以前从来没有听你说过那么多话。”她轻轻地告诉他，然后又向前迈了一步。

琼恩觉得脸颊发热，又觉得自己像个白痴。“嗯，对不起……”

“不，等等。”她温和而坚定地告诉他。“这不是批评。我们对彼此还有很多不了解的地方，这可能就是其中之一。但是我喜欢你告诉我这一切的事实；你不需要安静地把你的感觉藏在心里。你有爱你的家人，他们会很乐意听你说完。你知道这是真的。”

琼恩点点头，当她走得更近时，他警惕地看着她。

“我不认为你躲着我是因为你不想面对你所做的事情的后果。”她告诉他，只要她离他足够近。“我相信，你在这里完全是因为相反的原因：你在准备受到攻击——很可能被我打耳光，或者被我的兄弟打，然后接受这一切。你觉得自己做错了什么。”她暗示道。

”我……”他能说什么？她说得对。“赞成。”

苏珊正在仔细地分析他。她注意到了一切：他肩膀的斜度，他似乎在努力把目光锁定在她的肩膀上。

“但这不是因为你吻了我。”她猜到了。“你不会认为这是你做错的事吧。”

他吓了一跳。“我不该那样吻你。”琼恩坚定地说。

“但这不是问题所在。”她坚持道。“亲吻不是重点。事实是，这么长时间以来，你第一次完全按照自己的意愿行事。”

这让琼恩踌躇了一下。

“你没有做对北境、你的人民、你的家庭最有利的事情。有那么一瞬间，你做了自己想做的事情，这让你感到内疚。”她现在深深地望着琼恩的眼睛，琼恩即使想转身，也无法转过身去。“你一生中花了这么多时间为别人做事——因为这是正确的事，是值得尊敬的事。现在，你觉得为自己做事很自私。 

沉默。

“我说得对吗？”苏珊问，琼恩只是盯着她看了一会儿。

“是的。”他最终回答。“你是对的。”

“你想吻我？”这是一个问题，但不完全是。事实上，苏珊准备肯定这一点，只是说他想吻她，但最后，她对自己的判断感到怀疑。

“是啊。”他又说了一遍，“但这改变不了我不该这么做的事实。”

苏珊皱起了眉头。“为什么？”

“因为我本来想换一种方式。”他坦白道，盯着她的嘴唇看了一会。“不要在寒冷的森林里吵架。”

“哦。”她没想到会这样。“然后……”轮到苏珊停下来脸红了。她已经有一段时间没有这样对一个男人说话了。“你怎么会喜欢它呢？”

琼恩迈出了下一步，他的身体几乎和苏珊的相反，但并不完全如此。他捧起她的脸——很高兴这次没有手套挡在路上，他能感觉到她的皮肤是多么的光滑——把它拉近到他的身边。“好像这样会更好似的。”他的鼻子擦过她的鼻子。“你有什么异议吗？”

苏珊的眼睛自己闭上了。“不。”

“很好。”他喃喃地说，然后吻了她。

* * *

“露西女王，请进。”

就在布兰的房间外面，露西停了下来，犹豫了一下。她和年轻的史塔克很少接触，但她感觉他们大多数人都对他敬而远之。露西听说过关于他的一些奇特的故事。

据珊莎说，布兰甚至“预测”了他们抵达临冬城，他还知道阿斯兰和纳尼亚。然而，他到底知道多少是有争议的，因为他只透露了他想要的。

露西并不是真的害怕他……但是，她也不喜欢和他单独在一起。

但，话又说回来……她不是个懦夫。

她走了进来，在门口停了下来。“你找我吗，史塔克大人？”她热情地问道。

“我们需要谈谈。”他告诉她，他那双看不见的眼睛盯着她附近的某个地方，但没有完全盯着她。

“关于什么？”她走了进来，把门半开着。她环顾四周，却找不到米拉女士。她不确定自己是否喜欢这样。

“即将到来的战斗。”他沉默了一会儿，然后他的眼睛又变成了棕色。“还有你在其中的角色。”

“我的？”她小心翼翼地问。

“你和你的兄弟姐妹。”他点点头。“你们来这里是有原因的，你们对我们的胜利至关重要。”

“我明白了。”她慢慢地说。

“我看不到将来会发生什么，试图猜测未来是危险的。”布兰继续说道。“但是，如果你不和我们并肩作战，我们就完了。不仅仅是临冬城，维斯特洛大陆上的一切都将在这样一个冬天结冰，这将是你所见过的最残酷的冬天。”

“我经历过严酷的冬天，史塔克大人。”露西指出。

“是的，这就是你在这里的原因。你和你的兄弟姐妹是春天的引领者。”

“我们已经说过，在纳尼亚发生的事情是由于一个预言。”露西指出。“我们并不自称拥有魔力。”

“你的力量比你想象的要大。”他把目光从她身上移开，转向窗外。“最终，它会回到你身边，你愿意做出的选择和牺牲也会回到你身边。”

“我，还是我的兄弟姐妹？”露西问道，但是没有回答。“布兰？”

他的眼睛又变白了。 

* * *

苏珊的诗歌和十四行诗都献给了她的美貌，男人们愿意为了她而决斗。她有许多追求者，他们为了得到与女王在一起的机会提供了巨大的财富；美丽的歌词对她歌唱，殷勤的姿态以她的名义表演.……

然而，没有一件事是这样的。

也许有男人跪在她面前，声称爱她，希望和她结婚，但她以前从来没有被吻过。她以前从来没有被抱过，不是琼恩抱她的方式。

在她的内心深处，有这样一种声音，这种合理的声音使她成为家庭中的守旧派，告诉她这不是一个好主意。他们来自不同的世界。在这里，他是一个国王，他们之间没有承诺。亲吻琼恩是一个愚蠢的想法，她的心将来会为此付出代价。

然而，琼恩一直把自己的感情藏在心里，而苏珊一生都是理性的。也许他们的所作所为在当时并不是最明智的选择，但这是他们应得的。

她几乎说不出名字。她从一开始就和他针锋相对，很多次她都想摇醒他，因为他是那么的……他自己。苏珊还没有鲁莽到声称自己爱他。这不是爱，至少现在还不是；然而，它充满了美丽、光荣的潜力，试图忽视它感觉是错误的。

当她看着他的时候，有什么东西恳求苏珊跳进来。

这就是她现在正在做的事情。

森林里的那个吻很生气，很激烈；不算太糟糕，但是苏珊认为初吻不应该是这样的。初吻应该是这样的：所有的平静和探索。

琼恩温柔地吻了她，不是因为他觉得她易碎，而是因为他记住了她嘴唇的曲线。他用手抚摸着她的脸，然后发现了她的头发，后来才摸到她的腰部。当他咬她的下唇时，那是一种更甜蜜的咬，而不是愤怒的咬。

苏珊不知道他们在那里呆了多久，只是品尝彼此的嘴唇，紧紧地抱着对方；但是当他们分开后，苏珊甚至不确定自己是否还在维斯特洛。

“好多了。”琼恩对着她的嘴唇喃喃地说。

苏珊吃惊地笑了起来。“对这一点我没什么可抱怨的，阁下。”她开玩笑说。

“是不是像你的歌里唱的那样？”他把额头贴在她的额头上。

“我现在脑子里确实有一首歌……”她承认。

琼恩轻声笑了起来，“那会是什么呢？”

她用手轻抚着他的脸。“只用你的眼睛为我干杯……”她低声说，眼睛盯着他。“我也会以我的名义发誓。”她的眼睛低垂到他的唇边。“或者在杯子里留下一个吻，”她说的每一句话都轻轻拂过他的嘴唇。“我也不要酒。”

“我喜欢这个。”他又吻了她一次。

一阵敲门声让他们拉开了一段合适的距离。“进来吧。”琼恩喊道。

一个女仆走了进来，从一个看到另一个，然后清了清嗓子。“阁下，露西女士要求与您和苏珊女士谈谈。”

“出什么事了吗？”苏珊忧心忡忡地问。

“我不知道，女士。”那个女人说。“但她似乎有点激动。”

“阁下……”苏珊转向琼恩，眼中流露出明显的忧虑。

“去找你妹妹吧。”琼恩告诉她。“我会在我的太阳穴里等你们两个。”他转向女仆。“她有没有要求其他人参加这次谈话？”

“她要的是她的家人和您的家人，阁下。”那个女人说。

“告诉他们所有人到我的太阳系来。”他告诉那个女人。

她行了个屈膝礼就走了。

“我要找到她。”苏珊决定。

“我相信一切都很好，苏珊。”琼恩向她保证。“但是你先走吧。我一会儿再来看你。”

苏珊赶紧向门口跑去，但是随后停了下来，朝他的方向咧嘴一笑。

“什么？”琼恩困惑地问。

“你能想象一个更好的时刻，让我们的家人在一个封闭的房间里团聚吗？”

琼恩呻吟着。

* * *

“珊莎！彼得！”

他们停了下来，露西赶紧朝他们的方向走去。“出什么事了吗？”彼得问。

“我需要和你们所有人谈谈。”露西说，当她走到他们面前时，她呼吸急促。

“发生了什么事？”珊莎问道，现在她非常担心。

露西张开嘴回答，然后看到珊莎和彼得手挽着手。她看了他们一眼。“我打扰到你们了吗？”

珊莎清了清嗓子，松开彼得的胳膊。“不，你哥哥只是在陪我。”

“我明白了……”露西慢吞吞地说，“我和布兰谈过了。”

“布兰？”珊莎似乎被这个消息震惊了。“是自愿的吗？”

“他要求和我谈谈。”露西澄清道。“我想和其他人谈谈，讨论一些事情。”

“比如呢？”彼得问。

“我想是时候讨论纳尼亚了。”露西承认道。

彼得吃了一惊，“露西……”

“是时候了，彼得。”她说，她的决定没有动摇。“因为事情要出大问题了。”

“女士！”山姆从拐角处走了过来，急匆匆地向珊莎走去。“龙石岛来的信。”他说，几乎喘不过气来。

珊莎和其他人交换了一下眼神。“这是……？”

“我想是的。”露西小声地说。

暴风雨即将来临的第一个征兆。


End file.
